Una decisión complicada
by YukkariFullbuster
Summary: Gray y Natsu siempre han sido rivales, pero se enteraran de algo en ellos que nunca habrían descubierto si no hubiera sido por Lucy Heartfilia, ella tendrá que decidir entre ellos dos... a quien escogerá? Triangulo amoroso, próximamente cuadrado, o bueno pentágono si cuentas a Loke xD entra y lee por favor:3
1. Chapter 1

Bueno ^^ este es mi primer fic! Espero que sea de su agrado es un Triangulo amoroso, **Gray x Lucy x Natsu**, y tal vez se vuelva un cuadrado xD Quiero agradecer a todos los escritores de los que he tenido oportunidad de leer sus fics, enserio me ayudaron mucho a tomar esta decisión de meterme a escribir :P y no es nada fácil eh r.r anyways! Espero sus reviews si hay algo que no les agrade o que quieran que ocurra con gusto lo tomare en cuenta! Arigatou por leer!

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE **HIRO MASHIMA** DE SU GRAN OBRA FAIRY TAIL, solo un personaje me pertenece (Edgar), además de la historia xD

Normal

_POV de los personajes, también pensamientos_

**Cosas demasiado importantes**

(Intromisiones mías :x)

Y a leer!:3

* * *

**Una decisión complicada**

Era un día soleado, muy normal y tranquilo para tratarse de Fairy Tail, si... era porque Natsu y su equipo un tanto escandaloso habían salido a una misión.

-Mira-nee!- dijo la albina sonriente

-Oh, Lissana ya terminaste con el pedido?-

-Si, por cierto... Sabes dónde está Natsu? necesito hablar con él-

-Mmm.. Natsu salió a una misión, deberían de llegar mañana-

-Oh ya veo, bueno...- dijo un poco decepcionada tratando de pasar desapercibida pero Mirajane lo noto -¿Te ayudo con los trastes?- cambio de tema

-Eh? ah sí, gracias-

Mientras tanto el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail y sus 5 integrantes mas Happy y Charle se dirigían a cumplir su pedido, el cual era detener a un gremio oscuro antes de que asaltaran una caja fuerte, de algún rico de la cuidad

-Ya casi llegamos? tengo hambre!- reprochaba Natsu

-Cállate cerillo, no aguantas nada-

-Como me dijiste! maldito cerebro de hielo!- Los dos discutían como siempre

-Hay van de nuevo...-suspiraba Lucy al verlos pelear hasta que Erza se les acerco y los golpeo

-Ya basta de peleas tenemos que llegar a tiempo!- dijo la Titania

-Aye!- contestaron los dos al unisono

-Happy dos...- dijo Lucy mientras Wendy solo reía, y los dos nekos platicaban entre ellos

Después de 2 horas de caminata, llegaron a su destino, era una mansión, una gran mansión para ser exactos.

-Woooo, se parece a tu casa Lucy!- exclamo el pelirosa sorprendido

-Claro que no Natsu e.e, la mansión Heartfilia es más pequeña- contesto la rubia

-Enserio? parecen estar del mismo tamaño-

-Como sea, entremos- dijo Erza mientras avanzaba

Después de hablar con los clientes hicieron grupos de dos para vigilar el área, Erza y Natsu, Gray y Lucy, y Wendy, Charle y Happy.

Erza y Natsu iban caminando por el corredor, cuando de repente se escucho algo en el piso de arriba por lo que fueron hacia ese punto mientras tanto Lucy y Gray...

-Valla si que hace calor por aquí- dijo el pelinegro

-Gray tus ropas- dijo Lucy de lo más normal

-Eh? EHH! cuando se fueron?-

-Jajaja, vamos no creo que desaparezcan solas... o si?

-No estoy seguro siempre me p- no termino la oración ya que se escucho un disparo afuera de la mansión

-Que fue eso!- dijo la rubia preocupada _Natsu!_ fue lo primero que pensó

-No lo sé! vamos a ver!- Gray salto desde la ventana seguido de Lucy, la cual no cayó muy bien que digamos xD pero el mago la ayudo a pararse

-Quien anda hay?- dijo el alquimista de hielo serio

-Haaa? quiénes son estos? magos de un gremio oficial? por favor... no me hagan reír- dijo una persona a la que no se le veía la cara, ya que llevaba algo así como una capucha -Jefe! son de Fairy Tail!- dijo un subordinado -QUE?- nadie dijo que estarían aquí! baah que importa si los derrotamos quizás ascendamos de puesto-

-Que mierda pasa con ustedes? se nota que no han probado el puño de los magos de Fairy tail- sonrió Gray -Ice make Hammer!-

-Ábrete puerta del toro dorado, Taurus!-

-Muuuuuu, el cuerpo de Lucy-san es el mejor!- con corazones en los ojos

-Cállate y derrótalos!- en un cerrar de ojos todos los enemigos estaban el piso

-Valla eso fue fácil- dijo el pelinegro, Taurus desapareció

-Si- En eso Lucy alcanzo a ver que el "jefe" del gremio oscuro llamado Dark Crisis apuntaba con un arma a la espalda de Gray quien estaba buscando su ropa -GRAY cuidado!- en eso ella empuja al pelinegro para que no saliera herido pero ella no alcanzo a esquivarlo a tiempo, y la bala impacto en su estomago del lado izquierdo

-Lucy!- grito Gray sorprendido y preocupado por lo que acababa de pasar, en un mini segundo solo alcanzo a ver como la rubia sentía el dolor que le había ocasionado, _esa expresión en su rostro le movió algo adentro... pero que sería? _El solo la atrapo en sus fuertes brazos (*-* yo también quiero hahah) y el simple hecho de sentir la sangre de su amiga en su pecho lo hizo apretar los dientes.

-Ahhhh kuso! itaaai!- grito Lucy tratando de no alarmar mucho a Gray que la estaba abrazando (o algo asi) y la miraba demasiado preocupado ya que él no sabía qué hacer en esas ocasiones

-Lucy! Estas bien?- dijo con una preocupación increíble en sus ojos, una que la maga nunca pensó que vería y menos hacia ella -Maldito! Vas a pagar por esto!- esto último lo dijo con una seriedad y un odio en su cara, se levanto dejando a Lucy recostada en el piso -Ice Make Lance!- este ataque estrello al enemigo contra la pared además de dejarlo inconsciente. La chica solo apretaba fuerte los ojos por el dolor que sentía, Él la tomo en los brazos y corriendo fue a buscar a Wendy.

-G...Gray... no te preocu- tosió y escupió un poco de sangre -Tonta no hables! Te prometo que Wendy te ayudara, te curara y te agradeceré con lo que sea! así que no te esfuerces, si?

Lucy POV

_Sabía que sus ojos no mentían, el me llevaría hasta Wendy costara lo que costara, asi que decidí confiar en él y cerré mis ojos, tratando de no quedar inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre, solo asentí y él me sonrió, esa sonrisa... la había visto muchas veces pero... porque hice eso? porque lo protegí? porque me encantaba su sonrisa? quizás tenia envidia de sus perfectos dientes? tenía demasiadas preguntas_

-Oe Lucy, Lucy! Lu..- _lo escuchaba gritar mi nombre pero poco a poco iba desapareciendo el sonido, supongo que al final si quede inconsciente_

Fin POV

Mientras tanto Natsu y Erza acababan de terminar con el maestro de Dark Crisis que se encontraba en el segundo piso y era sorprendentemente débil

-Esperaba mas de esta estupida misión- dijo Natsu algo decepcionado

-Sí, yo también, pero acaso venia solo?-

-A lo mejor, parecía ser muy idiota-

-Tienes razón-

-WENDY!- grito gray mientras cargaba a la maga de espiritus celestiales inconsciente y cubierta de sangre en el vientre Erza y Natsu quedaron perplejos ante esto

-Lucy...- dijo Natsu casi murmurando -Idiota que le paso! Tenias que cuidarla!- sonaba muy muuuuy preocupado

-DEJEMOS ESO PARA DESPUES NECESITAMOS A WENDY!- grito y siguió corriendo los otros dos le siguieron sin quejas

-Como paso Gray?- pregunto seriamente Erza que estaba lista para golpear a muerte a los causantes del dolor de Lucy

-L...le dispararon con un arma- al decir esto el pelinegro sentía que se le desbordaban las lagrimas ¿porque Lucy protegió a un idiota como el que nunca había hecho nada por ella? ella nunca había hecho algo asi! ni siquiera por Natsu...

-Tsk! le dispararon? Quien fue el bastardo? Acabare con el cómo basura! lo juro!-

-Cálmate Natsu, nos encargaremos de eso después!-

-Pero Erza! No me voy a sentir bien hasta que no los haga cenizas!-

-Te dije que te CALMES, es más importante la vida de Lucy-

-Tsk-

-Minna! que le paso a Lucy-san?- preguntaba Wendy sorprendida de ver a su amiga en ese estado

-Wendy! dejamos los detalles para después! por favor!- le pidió Gray nervioso

-Lucy...- decía Happy con su cara triste mientras la veía

-Si! déjenmelo a mi- La peliazul empezó a usar su magia de curación en Lucy -Tiene una herida un poco profunda me tardara cerrarla pero estará bien! espero que no quede cicatriz-

Gray POV

_Fue como si el peso maximizado por culpa que llevaba en mis hombros se esfumara con esa noticia, ella estaría bien, yo podría cumplir mi promesa con ella tal como le dije, ella salvo mi vida después de todo, aunque puede que eso no me afectara tanto como a ella, aun así no todas las personas se interponen para protegerte de una bala que puede herirte gravemente, o si? En todo caso que era ese alivio? ella es mi amiga, mi compañera, debe ser ese aprecio que le tengo.. Seguramente eso, no se dé que me preocupo además a ella le gusta Natsu verdad?... Oe oe! Gray que tiene que ver que le guste? acaso yo..._

Fin POV

-Es bueno oír eso- dijo Erza aliviada de que su Lucy, que hace poco había ascendido al puesto de su "mejor amiga" estaría a salvo

-Parece que terminamos la misión, Lucy se alegrara de poder pagar la renta de este mes- decia sonriendo tratando de arreglar el tenso ambiente que había en ese lugar...

Natsu POV

_Que era eso? porque mi pecho dolía tanto cuando la vi así? Cuanto espacio en mi corazón haz ocupado Lucy? no soporto ver a mis compañeros heridos y aun así tu dejas que te vea así... que valiente eres, Lucy..._

Fin POV

-Termine- la maga del cielo se veía agotada -Wendy te encuentras bien?- decía preocupada la neko -Si, no fue nada- sonreía -Wendy... lo mejor será que nos quedemos a acampar aquí, ya que Wendy no podrá hacer mucho esfuerzo hasta recuperar su poder mágico al igual que Lucy- dijo Charle y happy la apoyo

-Estoy de acuerdo, lo mejor será quedarnos- comento Gray -Pienso lo mismo, y tu Natsu?- el mago asintió ante la pregunta de Erza

Según ellos iban a pasar la noche, pero ninguno pudo dormir a excepto de Wendy y la maga celeste obviamente, al día siguiente

Lucy POV

_Estaba en el jardín de la casa Heartfilia cuando él estaba ahí… por qué? Por qué estaba en la casa? _-Oye!... si buscas a Lucky Lucy ella ya no…-_ el solo me miraba que rayos? Le estaba hablando! Acaso me estaba ignorando _–E…dgar…- _Esto no puede ser verdad, quiero despertar! Quiero despertar sé que estoy soñando, vamos Lucy despierta!_

Lucy abría los ojos lentamente pues los rayos del sol chocaban en sus ojos _Un sueño?_ Se intento levantar pero sintió un dolor por su estomago del lado izquierdo -itaaai- respingo -Lucy! ya estas mejor? como te sientes? quieres agua? ir al baño? necesitas algo? en que te ayudo?- decía el mago de fuego rápidamente y la maga solo lo miraba tratando de responder la primer pregunta -Cállate cerebro de humo, déjala contestar, aun te duele Lucy?- decía Gray extrañamente atento a ella

Fin POV

-Como me dijiste?- El mago fue totalmente ignorado

-Ehh aun me duele, pero que paso?- puso una cara pensativa tratando de recordar y dio en el blanco, se puso roja de solo recordó lo que le había dicho el mago de hielo

-Lo que pasó? No me digas que no lo recuerdas?- Gray sonaba preocupado

-Eh? ah sí si lo recuerdo! Jajaja, digo... que paso con la misión?-

-No te preocupes Lucy está terminada!- salió de la nada Erza con el pago por el pedido -Y ahora tienes con que pagar la renta de tu casa

-Enserio?- le brillaban los ojos -Eso me alegra demasiado, hoy se vence mi plazo para pagar, estoy salvada!-

-Lucy-san me alegro que estés mejor-

-Wendy! supongo que tú me ayudaste, gracias-

-No te preocupes, no fue nada, me gusta ser útil para alguien n.n

-Bueno, es hora de ir al gremio, tengo cosas que hacer- dicho esto todos siguieron a Erza y se fueron rumbo a Fairy Tail, Loke apareció y llevo cargando a Lucy todo el camino, aunque esta se quejo al principio al poco tiempo se acostumbro, Gray y Natsu despistadamente lo miraban casualmente los dos **sentían algo pero que era?**

* * *

Espero que les guste :3 ya estoy trabajando en la continuación sean pacientes (si es que alguien lo lee pff) ^^

Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui el segundo capitulo n.n muchas gracias por sus Reviews me dan muchos ánimos de continuarla, ya saben si tienen alguna queja, duda, aclaración, tomatazo xD, peticion, o lo que sea comentenla por favor ^^ Muchas gracias por leer!

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE **HIRO MASHIMA** DE SU GRAN OBRA FAIRY TAIL, solo un personaje me pertenece (Edgar), además de la historia xD

Sin más a leer n.n

* * *

Llegando al gremio

-Lu-chan!- la peliazul iba corriendo hacia su amiga y alcanzo a ver que Loke la llevaba cargando y estaba vendada de la cintura

-Lu-chan! que te paso? te encuentras bien?-

-Levy-chan, si no te preocupes, solo fue un rasguño- sonriente

-Segura? no parece eso D:

-Ehh...- Loke la bajo dejándola en una silla cerca de la barra y sentándose a su lado, Levy aun la miraba preocupada por lo que trato de cambiar el tema –Sabes Levy- chan ya tengo una nueva idea para mi novela! necesito tu opinión-

-Enserio? Claro!-

-Yo también quiero saber que le pasara a Yukari!- dijo el mago de hielo dramático mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Gray te he dicho que no leas mi novela!-

-Qué? el ya la leyó? D: no es justo Lu-chan-

-Es porque él se cuela en mi casa y no respeta algo llamado privacidad, Gray tu ropa-

-EHH CUANDO?-

-Lucy estás bien?-

-Mira-san, si, no fue nada, solo me descuide- Gray se sorprendió ante la respuesta de ella

Gray POV

_Qué? se descuido? pero si ese fui yo! ella no debería estar diciendo eso _

-Ohh ya veo, ten más cuidado Lucy, un día de estos me sacaras un infarto- la regañaba mira

-Hai hai, perdón por preocuparte, no volverá a suceder-

_Eso me estaba sacando muchas más cosas en la cabeza, que rayos estaba diciendo Lucy? les estaba mintiendo? porque? Acaso no quería decir que casi me herían a mí y ella me protegió? yo la miraba confundido y creo que sintió mi mirada o algo así me miro y dijo con sus labios_ –Es un secreto- _me guiño el ojo derecho y no pude evitar sonrojarme levemente… que mierda fue eso? Y no hablo de lo que dijo ella ni su guiño seductor! Hablo de que mierda fue ese ahitamiento dentro de mí? Porque mi corazón latía tan fuerte? Como rayos iba a saberlo yo? Acaso ella… acaso ella me gustaba? Pero si tengo casi un año de conocerla! Si me gustara ya lo sabría no? Es cierto que me sentía algo interesado en ella pero de eso a amor? Como rayos ella se iba a fijar en un tipo como yo? No creo que sea su tipo… OE OE GRAY! Estas diciendo que si te gusta? No… esto necesito pensarlo y no delante de ella para empezar_

Fin POV

Gray se paro y se fue dejando a Lucy un tanto extrañada _Porqué se iría?_ -Bueno como sea! Tengo que ir a cambiarme a mi casa, estoy agotada nos vemos Mira, Levy-

-Cuídate Lucy-

-Descansa y trae tu novela mañana-

-Espera Lucy! Yo te traje así que me toca llevarte a tu casa también-

-ESO ES DE HOMBRES LOKE!- gritaba Elfman

-Eh? No tienes que preocuparte Loke, puedo caminar bien, gracias por traerme n.n-

-No hay manera de que te deje así, vamos- La cargo al estilo "princesa" :P y la llevo a su casa aunque ella estuviera forzando el cerrado de puerta todo el tiempo –Ya llegamos princesa- *sparkles*

-Nada de princesa! Bájame!-

-No, te llevare hasta tu cuarto-

-Hai hai eres un todo un caballero, pero me haces enojar-

-Lo que sea por mi princesa- Lucy se puso roja y desviando la mirada

-Ya puedes irte, tomare un baño y luego me dormiré-

-Que cruel eres Lucy-chan- dramático

-Como sea- antes de entrar al baño se detuvo –G…gracias, por preocuparte por mi- volteo y le mostro una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, Loke se quedo bobeando con esa sonrisa suya hasta que le respondió

-No hay de que, princesa- La rubia entro a su baño con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, después de media hora salió y se encontró con Loke recostado en su cama durmiendo

-Q…Qué? – susurro

Flashback

Loke POV

_Lucy tarda mucho, quiero verla mientras duerme y darle un beso antes de irme, juju, pero… esto de usar tu magia para quedarte en el mundo humano se me empieza a complicar… creo que he perdido la practica en esto…*bostezo* no creo que le importe si me recuesto un rato…_

Fin Flashback

Así fue como Loke termino hay…

Lucy POV

_Q…Que rayos hace en mi cama! Y dormido y lo peor es que se ve tan tierno! D: Que voy a hacer? Lucy piensa, se que se te ocurrirá algo, oh ya se, debería dormir en el sillón, pero si Natsu me viera hay cuando llegue… se preocuparía por mi herida… espera desde cuando a Natsu le importo? Y DESDE CUANDO ESPERO QUE LLEGE A MI CASA! Ya ya deja esos pensamientos, además no he tenido tiempo de pensar en lo de Gray…_-Gray- _me pregunto porque me recuerda tanto… ahhhh el problema ahora es Loke! Iré a dormir al sillón ya que_

Lucy ya se iba pero alguien tomo de su mano y la atrajo hacia si

-Loke!- _de repente Loke me abrazo! Y lo peor es que seguía dormido, no me podía mover y deje la luz prendida -.- _

-Te amo- susurro Loke pero debido a la cercanía Lucy escucho y solo pudo abrir los ojos lo mas que pudo- _Loke había dicho eso muchas veces porque siento como si fuera real? Además está dormido, cualquier persona dormida puede decir lo que sea, maldita sea esto es difícil primero de la nada empiezo a pensar en Gray, sueño con él (Edgar), y ahora Loke me dice que me ama y siento que lo dice enserio? Enserio que pasa conmigo, Jajaja solo falta que Natsu se me declare Jajaja que estupidez debe ser mi imaginación_

Fin POV

Después de tanto pensar acerca de ese tema, se quedo dormida y a la mañana…

Loke iba despertando –Me quede dormido?- _Tsk no le di su beso _Loke intento levantarse pero fue cuando vio a Lucy abrazándolo mientras dormía en su pecho, parecía un ángel, Loke se sorprendió y decidió quedarse esperando a que ella se despertara, no quería hacerlo el

-Mmm?- la rubia despertó y vio que se encontraba abrazando a Loke

-Ya despertaste, princesa?-

-Loke! Y..yo no fue mi…- decía nerviosa y con las mejillas rojas

-Shhh- La yema de su dedo cubrió los labios de Lucy que tartamudeaban por la pena que sentía -no te preocupes, será un pequeño secreto- La rubia solo dejo escapar una de sus encantadoras sonrisas (otra vez) que dejo a Loke hipnotizado xD, Lucy entro a bañar y Loke regreso al mundo de los espíritus, saliendo encontró a Natsu en su sillón de lo más normal

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te metas a mi propiedad! Moo-

-Gomen, gomen, cómo sigue tu herida?-

-Eh, ah mejor no te preocupes ya no duele tanto, ayer descanse muy bien (hahaha pues claro con Loke alado) vamos al gremio? Tengo hambre-

-Sí, ya vas aprendiendo Lucy-

Dicho esto se fueron rumbo al gremio pero antes de salir Lucy miro de reojo su calendario _Como supuse, es mañana, necesito preparar algo bueno antes de que termine el día_

Lucy y Natsu estaban desayunando y Gray desde el otro lado los miraba sin perderles un solo movimiento de labios mientras que Juvia acosaba desde las sombras a Gray _Rival del amor! Haré que Gray-sama deje de mirarte a ti y Juvia y Gray-sama serán pareja para siempre y mañana será mi oportunidad para mostrar mi amor por Gray-sama!_ Juvia le seguía en sus pensamientos locos e irreales, pero Gray seguía con la mirada perdida en ellos, en ella para ser exactos, La peliazul salió del gremio hacia su dormitorio para preparar algo para "mañana" .

**¿Qué era lo que había mañana 27 de febrero?**

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy :3, se que quedo muy corto, pero espero que les guste o al menos los entretenga xD**

**Sobre la fecha, busque en muchos lados para encontrar el día pero ninguna decía así que la invente xD**

**Sayonara n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí el tercer capitulo, la verdad no tengo idea de cuantos sean xD pues se me van ocurriendo muchas ideas mientras escribo, **kona kana lee, lukenoa31, dened01, **gracias por sus reviews enserio me da mucha alegría saber que les gusta mi historia, y aunque se que tiene muchas fallas ^^' tratare de mejorar :3

**La votación de "¿Con quién quieres que se quede Lucy?" será el próximo capitulo, ya que salga el nuevo personaje :P espero les guste este capitulo y a leer C:**

* * *

-Me voy a casa Mira-san-

-Tan temprano?-

-Sí, haré unas compras, y después ya sabes que- sonrojada

-Oh está bien, me puedes traer unas cosas?-

-Claro- Mira le hizo una lista y se la entrego –Ya regreso-

-Cuídate! Si necesitas ayuda con "eso" dime– Lucy asintió salió del gremio y se dirijo a hacer sus compras

-Y Lucy?

-Oh Natsu, ella salió, dijo que iba a hacer unas compras y también le encargue algunas otras cosas

-Ah necesito hablar con ella, iré a buscarla! Nos vemos Mira-

-Natsu! Espera!

-Qué pasa?

-Me podrías ayudar con algo?

-Emm… si dime- contesto algo confundido, que no había mucha gente en el gremio como para que él tuviera que ayudarla cuando iba a buscar a Lucy? _Como sea, la buscare en su casa_ el pelirosa se quedo ayudando a Mira, mientras que Lucy se encontraba en una tienda

Lucy POV

_Me pregunto si le gustara… normalmente come hielo, realmente no creo que le guste pero nada pierdo, cierto? Además… quiero dárselo_ Lucy sonreía mientras compraba ingredientes para un pastel, además de los encargos de Mira, fue a dejar a su casa y se dispuso a trabajar en la receta que había escogido con la ayuda de Mira -_Primero 3 huevos, 1 taza de leche…me alegro de que Spetto-san me enseñara a cocinar… aunque mi cocina es horrible, no debe haber problema con un pastel de caja cierto? Solo tienes que batirlo y cocerlo debe ser fácil- _o eso pensaba pero cuando probo la harina sabia a sal… _Me lleva pero sé cómo arreglar esto!_

-Ábrete puerta de la doncella, Virgo-

-Va a castigarme?

-No *gota en la cabeza* lamento llamarte por algo tan trivial pero necesito que me ayudes a preparar un pastel, solo dime como hacerlo, no tendrá sentido que no lo haya hecho yo

-Como usted ordene princesa- Lucy y Virgo se la pasaron toda la tarde haciendo el dichoso pastel para el mago de hielo, quien festejaría el día de mañana su cumpleaños

-Termine!- El pastel realmente se veía bien, era de chocolate con mermelada de fresa en la mitad y estaba cubierto de betún de chocolate con fresas decorándolo, en cambio ella y la cocina estaban hechas un desastre, había harina de pastel regada por todos lados –Tsk, tardare mucho en limpiar, pero no me conviene que nadie vea el pastel, menos Natsu o querrá comérselo así que lo llevare al gremio, lo de la cocina lo explicare después- dicho esto salió deprisa con los encargos de Mira y el pastel hecho por ella

-Regrese Mira-san- _Jodida mi suerte! ahí esta Gray_

-Bienvenida Lucy

-Traje lo que me encargaste donde lo dejo?

-Lucy…- _Esto es malo! Y si se dio cuenta del pastel? Mira nunca me encargaría un pastel!_

-Q que pasa Gray?- se notaba un poco nerviosa, mientras que Gray se acercaba a ella

-Tienes chocolate en la cara…- Lucy iba a quitárselo pero Gray se le adelanto, y con la yema de su dedo lo robo de su mejilla para después llevarlo a su boca, Lucy solo se le quedaba viendo levemente roja –Sabe bien- La chica no puedo evitar sonreír _Después de todo si me quedo bien! Aye! _–Aunque está demasiado dulce- *Lucy se fue a llorar a un rincón*

-Vamos, vamos Lucy- Mira trataba de consolarla –Ayúdame a llevar las bolsas a atrás, por favor- La rubia las tomo y las llevo, dejando el pastel en una parte de la nevera que le había indicado la peliblanca nadie sacaba nada de ahí, después salió a dejar las bolsas y se recargo en la puerta dejando escapar un suspiro, mientras tocaba su mejilla _Gray…_

Básicamente así termino el día, Natsu se encontró con Gray antes de con Lucy y se hicieron la riña toda la noche, y la rubia se fue a su casa escribió una carta para su madre y se durmió, esta vez sin nadie en su casa (que raro xD, sin sarcasmo._.)

Y así el día llego, 27 de febrero (como dije no encontré su cumpleaños real) el cumpleaños de Gray, Lucy se despertó se baño y fue al gremio, ya ahí el cumpleañero peleaba con Natsu, como siempre, Erza comiendo su pastel de fresas, no, no era el de Lucy xD, Cana bebiendo, Mira y Lissana atendiendo la barra, etc.

Lucy POV

_Are? Porque nadie felicita a Gray? Deben estar esperando que termine de pelear con Natsu, seguro es eso… no quieren salir golpeados_

-Mira-san, Lissana buenos días

-Lucy- las dos contestaron, claro en diferentes tonos y con diferentes sentimientos

-Ne, ne, Mira-san cuando debería dárselo?- le preguntaba Lucy hablando por lo bajo a los oídos de Lissana

-Mmm, mejor dáselo en la noche, será mas romántico!- _Romántico? ROMANTICO? _Mira vio a Lucy sonrojarse y se fue a seguir con lo suyo _Cálmate Lucy, Mira siempre dice cosas así *recordando la vez de Natsu* como olvidarlo, bueno ya lo hice así que se lo daré, pero tendrá que ser después o si me meto entre ellos saldré golpeada *_gota en la cabeza*

Fin Lucy POV

Así iba pasando el día, la mayoría del gremio ya había felicitado de Gray por su cumpleaños, hasta Natsu, de forma fingida y obligado por Erza claro xD, Juvia le había regalado una bufanda hecha por ella, ya que se acercaba el invierno, que Gray acepto y se quito al instante junto con su demás ropa ¿Quién le regalaría ropa a un exhibicionista? Si, solo alguien que no piensa que sea un exhibicionista…

También llego Lyon a "felicitar" a Gray, pero en realidad solo fue a ver a Juvia xD la que estaba toda emo ya que su Gray-sama había tirado su regalo, el maestro dijo que iba a haber festejo y así fue, Gajeel y Mira cantaron, Cana, Macao, Wakaba y el maestro bebían como de costumbre, Romeo hablaba con Wendy, y Charle ignoraba a Happy como de costumbre, ya siendo tarde Gray iba saliendo del Gremio

Gray POV

_Todos me felicitaron, menos ella, no es como si me importara que me felicitaran pero no es la clase de chica a la que se le olvidan las cosas y hasta hubo una fiesta en mi nombre, acaso me odia? _iba metido en sus pensamientos cuando

-Gray! Espera

-Lucy? Que sucede?

-Y…yo quería darte esto- señalando la caja que sostenía, con sus mejillas color carmín y desviando la vista del mago –Felicidades… espero que te guste- Gray tomo el obsequio de parte de la chica y la abrazo, ella correspondió

-Gracias- _Después de todo si lo recordaste, Lucy_ -¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo

-Ehh… tu lo hiciste? – los ojos de Gray se iluminaron al ver que ella había preparado un pastel para el

-S...Si xD espero que sepa bien

-Por qué no lo probamos?

-Sí- Lucy sonrío -_Es mi oportunidad de confirmar mis sentimientos comimos el pastel entre risas y silencios, era como una cita_

Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?- _Lucy se sonrojo, se ve tan hermosa así_

-Eh… ahh… claro n.n después de todo es tu cumpleaños, tú decides a donde vamos

-Vamos- _Lucy iba a lado mío y le sacaba platica acerca de todo lo que se me venía a la mente, no quería que se aburriera, así pasamos como 2 horas caminando por toda la cuidad y aunque era tarde, los dos la estábamos pasando tan bien, terminamos en la plaza Sur y nos sentamos mientras continuábamos nuestras platicas extrañas y con cada sonrisa suya estaba aun más seguro de que lo que sentía era amor, si, patético pero me había enamorado y de Lucy, y yo que no creía en el amor, como sea el punto era que ese momento no lo hubiera querido cambiar por nada en el mundo_

-Sabes Lucy?- giro su vista hacia el cielo- Eres muy especial

-Deja de bromear, Gray- el mago volteo en dirección a ella y la miro a los ojos

-Eres muy especial para mí, y no quiero perderte nunca- Lucy se sonrojo masivamente ( xD )

-T…tu también lo eres Gray, y lo que hice en ese trabajo, lo volvería a hacer si tu estuvieras en peligro- _Sabia que estaba rojo de las mejillas pero no me importo_ –o cualquiera del gremio, los defendería aun que me costara la vida, porque son la familia que nunca tuve, mi familia- _Debí suponerlo, creo, ella generalizo, por un minuto me había sentido especial pff_

-Sí, lo mismo pasa conmigo- Gray le dedico una sonrisa –Se hace tarde, te acompaño a tu casa

-No tienes que…- Gray la corto dándole un beso en la mano (sexymente claro xD) –G…Gray-

-Déjame devolverte aquel favor, además te lo prometí no? Que te agradecería con lo que fuera

Lucy sonrió y acepto, llegaron a su casa

-Gracias Gray, enserio no tenias que-

-Eres una terca sabias? Gracias a ti, por hacer que pasara el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido hasta ahora, y por el pastel, sabia delicioso

-No es para tanto n.n, bueno nos vemos mañana, si?

-Sí, descansa- Gray se dio la vuelta listo para marcharse

-Gray- el volteo –Repitamos esto otro día, ne? –Le estaba diciendo que le gusto? Quizás no tanto como a él pero le gusto!

-Cuando quieras, para ti siempre tendré tiempo

Ella sonrió y él se marcho, Lucy espero hasta dejar de ver su silueta para cerrar la puerta e irse a dormir, estaba agotada de tanto caminar que ni siquiera se dio un baño como usualmente.

_Después de todo si estoy enamorado de ella…_

* * *

__¿Qué tal les pareció?n.n los capítulos son un poco cortos pero trato de darle la mayor continuidad posible, ya que me desespera mucho que suban un capitulo cada semana xD, así que trato de ir subiendo n.n, creo que en el próximo me tardaré mas, espero que no sea demasiado.

arigatou por leer C: nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, a ti que estas leyendo c: ,gomene por tardar tanto pero pff andaba ocupada D: y me robaron mi cel, asi que no podia escribir mientras andaba afuera... pero bueno, este capitulo es el más corto que he escrito pero esta interesante:P espero xD muuuuuuuuuchas gracias por sus reviews enserio, me dan muchas ganas de escribir cuando los leo n.n, espero que les guste como va la trama ya que me siento un poco identificada con Gray :/ me pasa lo mismo D: anyways  
**

**kona kana lee** Arigato por seguir mi historia :3 claaaaaaaaaaro que va a terminar con Gray:B, esto es un Graylu xD pero aun asi hare la votación a ver que n.n

**X-Jaden-Korr-X **Esa fue una de las razones por las que hice un Graylu, aparte de que me encanta la pareja xD, el hecho de que casi no haya en español, a comparación de el Nalu :3

**Azali Kinomoto **Arigato ne:3, yo también pienso eso de el Nalu, ya que es mas que obvio que termine asi Fairy Tail xD pero bueno aun falta para eso

**always mssb **Gracias n.n, espero que te guste este capitulo:B generalmente subo cada 2 dias pero ahora me retrase xD

También gracias a todos los que leen y no comentan :3, aunque no les cuesta nada xD pero bueno

a leer!

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Al día siguiente ella tenía una sonrisa irremplazable en su rostro, encontró una buena solicitud que alcanzaba a cubrir su renta del próximo mes y así ya no preocuparse.

Lucy POV

_Desde ayer que no veo a Natsu… ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Oooh ya se! El de seguro querrá ir conmigo para hacer este trabajo. Pero donde esta? _Lucy veía hacia todos lados en el gremio buscándolo con la vista hasta que lo hayo entrando _Ahí esta!_

-Nats- Ella no termino de pronunciar su nombre ya que una chica albina paso a su lado rebasándola

-Natsuuuuu! A donde saldremos hoy?- ella lo abrazo (imagínense un abrazo de esos empalagosos xD)

-Lissana!, creí que aun no llegarías, no lo sé a donde te gustaría ir?

-Mmmm, vayamos a caminar!

-Okey- El vio por encima del hombro de Lissana a una Lucy con la boca abierta como si la hubieran dejado hablando sola, pero claro tratándose de Natsu, no lo noto… :c –Lucy! Buenos días- le sonrió

-B Buenos días Natsu- dijo desanimadamente mientras bajaba la vista, pero solo decidió sonreír mientras los veía marcharse, aunque en ese momento sintiera un dolor profundo en su corazón _Natsu… el de seguro ama a Lissana, así como ella a él… quien soy yo como para entrometerme en una relación de amigos de la infancia, cierto? Aun así es extraño… estas ganas de llorar, de gritar, de ir corriendo con Natsu y tomarlo de la mano justo como lo hacía Lissana en ese momento, era un poco incomodo, deben ser los sentimientos que nacen cuando tu mejor amigo encuentra el amor… después de todo el me trajo a Fairy Tail, el gremio de mis sueños, me ayudo, me protegió, estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, es normal, verdad?_

Fin POV

-Hey Lucy- si, esa voz masculina que tampoco podía sacar de su mente, la interrumpió de sus profundos pensamientos

-Gray, hola- ella levanto su rostro para saludarlo con una cálida sonrisa, si, esa que tanto amaba él, esa sonrisa que protegería hasta el fin, pero a través de ella, el pudo mirar que ella se encontraba triste, por así decirlo

-Ne, Lucy te encuentras bien?- esa pregunta la sorprendió acaso su sonrisa no había pasado desapercibida con él? Con Natsu siempre funcionaba

-Sí, no te preocupes

-Quieres salir un rato? Así me puedes contar claramente que te sucede

-Enserio no me pasa nada

-Creí haberte dicho que eras una terca, no? Bueno te lo recuerdo ahora- él la tomo de la mano, tratando de evitar lidiar con su modestia, y salieron del gremio mientras Mirajane miraba desde lo lejos con una sonrisa como se marchaban –Gray 2, Natsu 0- decía para sí misma

Gray y Lucy se sentaron en una banca del parque –Así que, que es lo que te tiene así?

-Pues…- Lucy levanto su mirada, pero para su suerte delante iban pasando Lissana y Natsu tomados de las manos! Así lo veía Lucy, claro que Lissana era la de la iniciativa en esa pareja, quizás Natsu no sabía lo que sentía por Lissana, pero si por Lucy, pero desde donde ella miraba, solo se podía apreciar una pareja, su amado mejor amigo con su amiga de la infancia a la que le prometió casarse, tomados de la mano caminando. Lucy volvió a bajar la mirada pero esta vez las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos achocolatados, que no pasaron desapercibidas por el mago que estaba sentado a su lado, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta. Gray ODIABA ver a las mujeres llorar en especial a Lucy por obvias razones.

-L-Lucy!- el volteo hacia donde miraba Lucy antes de bajar la vista, hay encontró a Natsu junto a Lissana, solo sintió una punzada en su corazón que lo hizo quedarse viéndoles unos segundos.

Gray POV

_Ella… Lucy estaba viendo a Natsu con Lissana… ese idiota la hizo llorar _Gray miraba a lo lejos a Natsu con ojos asesinos _Eso no se lo puedo perdonar_

-Gray- la voz de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos y la mirada del mago cambio de ira, a ternura con solo verla –Alguna vez has sentido celos de alguien?- esa pregunta lo sorprendió… el ya sabía para donde iba eso

_Ella estaba celosa de Lissana…_

-Sí, por qué?

-Los celos se dan cuando estas enamorado, cierto?

-…si

-Ya veo- ella seguía mirando hacia el piso, pero levanto la vista y miro hacia el mago de hielo cuando sintió la mano de Gray rozando su mejilla tratando de secar sus lagrimas

-Ne Lucy, deja de llorar, odio verte llorar- él la miraba con preocupación

-G-Gray, creo que…- _Sabia que cuando terminara la frase me darían ganas de morirme, pero yo la amaba, y debería aceptar su decisión, me gustara o no, tenía pocas probabilidades de enamorarse de mí, un tipo tan frío como yo… tal vez la noche de ayer no significo nada para ella, a diferencia de mi. _–E-estoy en-enamorada- decía entre sollozos la rubia, Gray sintió como si algo se rompiera dentro de él _Lo sabía, ella está enamorada de él después de todo, pero… el tiene a Lissana, y sé que ella no se rendirá si el amara a Lucy, así que yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a rendirme, a menos que ella lo decida así_

-Así que eso era? Estas enamorada de Natsu?

Lucy cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro –Eso parece- él la jalo hacia sí, abrazándola fuerte –Natsu es un idiota, no sabe ver lo que tiene enfrente- Lucy al sentirse en los fuertes brazos de Gray, se sintió protegida y siguió llorando

Después de unos minutos, alrededor de 15 de estar abrazados, el sol se encontraba ocultándose y la luna se desplegaba en el vasto cielo, ella se aparto de sus brazos y lo miro a los ojos

-Gomen ne Gray, por dejar que me veas en un estado tan patético, y Gracias- ella sonreía, aunque forzadamente, el sabia distinguir sus sonrisas

-No te preocupes, siempre tendrás un hombro para llorar aquí- señalando a su hombro, ella se levanto –Creo que es hora de que me vaya-

_Tenía tantas cosas que me gustaría preguntarle a Lucy… tantos momentos que me gustaría pasar con ella, pero a ella le gustaba otro, y que peor que Natsu, el cerebro de humo _-.- _mi amigo-rival, pero sí de Lucy se trata yo no cedería ni un solo paso_

Yo solo asentí entre triste y preocupado, y ella se fue, sabía que no me dejaría acompañarla

Fin POV

Lucy iba caminando por las calles de Magnolia, mirando hacia el frio pavimento cuando comenzó una ligera llovizna ella iba realmente desanimada con una expresión triste en su cara, y las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos se confundían con las gotas de lluvia, su cabeza iba repleta de pensamientos acerca de Natsu y que sentía hacia él? Sobre Gray y su fiel amistad, el siempre estaba ahí con ella, apoyándola. Cuando de pronto choco con alguien y los dos cayeron al piso

-G-Gomen- miro hacia la persona con la que había chocado y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, lo único que sonaba era la lluvia y las pisadas de las personas que pasaban –E-E-E-Edgar- sus ojos no podían dejar de parpadear, sin duda era el… cabello rubio, ojos verdes, piel blanca, vestía una camisa verde, saco negro, pantalón negro, zapatos y llevaba un libro en su mano, el parecía estar leyendo mientras caminaba

-LUCY! TE ENCONTRE- grito tomándola de los hombros

-N-NO- ella se levanto dejándolo ahí, y salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas

-Lucy?- dijo susurrando confundido _Puede que aun estés enojada por eso, pero ya no soy el mismo y no estoy dispuesto a irme sin cumplir mi misión_

Lucy se encontraba corriendo sin rumbo y termino en ese lugar donde siempre iba a pescar con Natsu y Happy –Parece que no es mi día- dijo para sí mientras se apoyaba en un árbol, observando su reflejo en ese lago agitado por la lluvia que caía –Natsu- se abrazo y se dejo caer poco a poco en la hierba, ella había dejado de llorar, pero se quedo mirando sin rumbo toda la noche en ese lugar.

.

.

.

.

**Quien era Edgar? **

**Qué fue lo que le hizo a Lucy en el pasado? **

**Que hará Gray para que Lucy se fije en él? **

**Natsu se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos por Lucy?**

**Qué rayos estaba haciendo Mira contando sus puntos XD?**

**Donde quedo Erza y Happy? o.o**

**Tus preguntas serán contestadas en el próximo capítulo C:**

****Con quien quieres que se quede Lucy?:O Review y tomare opinión en cuenta!

Nos vemos en el 5 hehe, sayonara3


	5. Chapter 5

Hola:3, Gomene de nuevo por tardar tanto ., empiezo a notar que digo eso en todos los capitulos ._. anyways, esta vez si esta largo :3 espero que les guste hehe:B

niixuiix, dened01, kona kana lee, hannawb, MikiMuki, X-Jaden-Korr-X gracias por sus comentarios xD, enserio que me alegran el día, tome en cuenta la mayoría de sus reviews :3, gracias por leer a todos n.n

Creo que no lo había dicho en los capítulos anteriores, bueno aqui esta: Todos los personajes son **propiedad** de **Hiro Mashima-sensei**, a mi solo me pertenece la historia y el personaje misterio : )

**Aclaración: **este fic se remonta después del arco de la isla Tenrou (Clase-S, los 7 años bla bla), pero antes del arco que esta en emisión actualmente (El reloj, el padre de Lucy, bla...) va mas o menos despues de que Lucy se entera de que su padre esta muerto.

Sin más a leer:3

* * *

**Previamente**

Lucy termino en ese lugar donde siempre iba a pescar con Natsu y Happy –Parece que no es mi día- dijo para sí mientras se apoyaba en un árbol, observando su reflejo en ese lago agitado por la lluvia que caía –Natsu- se abrazo y se dejo caer poco a poco en la hierba, ella había dejado de llorar, pero se quedo mirando sin rumbo toda la noche en ese lugar...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Natsu fue a pescar junto con Happy y para su sorpresa Lucy estaba junto al rio sentada recargada en un árbol cercano parecía que estaba durmiendo

-Lucy?

-Natsu! Lucy tiene unas ojeras enormes :O- en tono de burla

-Enserio?- el se acerco y al verla de cerca, ella estaba dormida, pero de tanto que lloro el día de ayer, sus ojos estaban hinchados –Lucy?- Natsu la sacudió levemente y ella abrió los ojos poco a poco, al ver la cara de Natsu tan cerca de la suya se sonrojo, al ver esto el gato no pudo evitar decir –Te gusssssssssssta- con su lengua enrollada como usualmente lo hacía, y por instinto ella lo empujo lejos

-N-Natsu?

-Lucy! Que rayos!

-heheh… gomen- lo ayuda a levantarse

-Que haces aquí dormida? ,si es raro verte por aquí despierta

-Ehh…- al escuchar las palabras de Natsu, vinieron a su mente los sucesos del día de ayer y sus ojos se abrieron

-Lucy?- el paso su mano por la vista de la rubia

-No te preocupes por eso, me tengo que ir- ella le sonrió y se fue corriendo de ahí

Lucy POV

_Maldito… por que estas aquí? …Edgar! Pensé que te había superado y tu… aun en aquel sueño no sentí ese dolor como cuando mire tu rostro –_Ella se dirigía a su casa, y afuera de su casa se encontraba un Gray preocupado -_Gray?_

-Lucy! Estaba preocupado no estabas en tu casa y-Ella lo tomo desprevenido abrazándolo fuertemente -…pensé que te había pasado algo- termino y así le correspondió el abrazo

-Gracias Gray- le susurro la chica en un tono serio para así separarse y ver a Gray a los ojos –Tengo planeado hacer una misión hoy así que voy a prepararme para eso- su seriedad cambio a la Lucy de siempre

-Iras sola?- la miro con desaprobación

-Sí, necesito pensar muchas cosas

-Ya veo, espero a que te arregles y vamos al gremio, de acuerdo?- aunque la idea de que fuera sola no le daba buena espina, primero tenía que ver que clase de trabajo era.

-Sí, pasa- los dos entraron a la casa de la chica, ella subió a arreglarse, y él se quedo abajo esperando que entrara al baño para seguir leyendo su novela. Al oír la puerta el subió y se sentó en su escritorio buscando la dichosa novela pero en eso Loke apareció a su lado

-Loke?

- Gray, tu sabes que los espíritus celestiales y su maestro tienen una especie de relación de sentimientos fuertes, verdad?

-Algo así, porque lo mencionas?

-Solo te diré que no pienso rendirme

Mientras tanto Lucy se encontraba en su bañera y la única persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos era Edgar

_Creo que ya tenía suficientes problemas como para que el apareciera de nuevo en mi vida… de nuevo… _un recuerdo vino a su mente y ella rápidamente se abrazo a si misma temblando _B-bastardo! _Lanzo el jabón contra la pared y salió de la tina se coloco una toalla y salió

Fin POV

Al salir vio a Gray y a Loke masivamente rojos de la cara y ella les copio

Gray POV

_De que mierdas hablaba Loke? No se rendiría? Acaso hablaba de Lucy? Estaba a punto de preguntarle y escuche la puerta del baño, Mierda! Lucy ya salió y yo debería estar abajo voltee hacia la puerta y ahí estaba ella, solo una toalla cubría su hermoso cuerpo, con su cabello mojado y gotas escurriendo por sus piernas, toda la sangre se me fue a la cara al verla así, se veía tan sexy_

Loke POV

_Me encontraba apoyado en la pared que miraba hacia la puerta del baño, vi que se abrió y Lucy salió con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo, con sus mejillas levemente rojas que después subieron de tono._

Fin POV's

-F-FUERA!- Grito la rubia sacándolos de su cuarto, mientras los dos seguían con sus mentes volando lejos, muy lejos para ser exactos… Lucy se termino de cambiar y los tres salieron hacia el gremio, la rubia iba en medio de los dos, ya iban cruzando por la plaza cuando Lucy se detuvo de golpe, los otros dos dieron dos pasos para voltearse hacia ella y ver porque se había detenido de repente

-Lucy?- le cuestiono el peli naranja, pareciera que la hubieran asustado, y de hecho así fue, delante de ellos dos se encontraba el tal Edgar mirándola con una cara bastante seria

-E-E-Ed-gar- dijo entre tartamudeos, pero decidió cambiar su cara de miedo por una seria

-Hooo, Lucy das miedo- Edgar le contesto un tanto burlón pero con una sonrisa, sí, esa sonrisa.

-Quien eres tú?- Gray le pregunto, él y Loke se estaban poniendo serios también listos para patear el trasero de ese hombre si era necesario

-Soy un buen amigo de Lucy- chasqueo sus dedos atrás de su espalda y sonrió de lado

-Es cierto, Lucy?- Loke estaba confundido, quien rayos era esa persona?

Lucy se quedo cabizbaja por un momento y al elevar su rostro, su mirada no era la misma era fría y vacía como la nada, Gray al ver esto se altero apunto de rayarsela a Edgar ya que era obvio pensar que fuera su culpa, y de hecho así era pero de repente escucho un grito

-Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy- la chica que se encontraba con la mirada perdida recobro la esencia al escuchar la voz del dragón slayer y se puso una mano sobra la cabeza, volteo hacia dónde provino el grito –olvidaste esto en la mañana- señalando al látigo que sostenía en su mano

"olvidaste esto esta mañana" "olvidaste esto esta mañana" esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en la cabeza de Gray y Loke ¿Acaso habían estado juntos en la noche?

-Natsu… gracias-

-Tsk- refunfuño Edgar

-Are? Quien es este tipo?

-El es…un conocido, supongo- contesto Lucy sin mucho interés, para así avanzar hacia el gremio dándole la espalda al rubio –Que es lo que quieres Edgar?- sonaba seria, pero no estaba dispuesta a que el viera la debilidad de su rostro

Edgar solo sonrió de lado y giro en torno a ella –Durante estos 4 años no he podido olvidarte, así que he venido por ti- Los ojos de los tres pretendientes de Lucy se abrieron, pero no tanto como los de ella, se volteo y lo miro a los ojos

-Q-Que quieres decir?

-Como me escuchaste, vine por ti Lucy, mi Lucy

-Q-QUE VINISTE POR MI?- su fleco cubría sus ojos, solo se podía ver como apretaba los dientes

-Oe oe, vete despacio idiota, crees que voy a dejar que te la lleves?- protesto Gray

-Dejar que un desconocido diga que Lucy es de su propiedad no está entre mis planes- Loke le dijo

Ella se acerco a el y lo tomo de la camisa con todas sus fuerzas –Escucha Edgar- sus ojos seguían ensombrecidos –Aun no he olvidado esos días, mi padre me lo dijo, los Ashmbert dejaron a los Heartfilia en la ruina- ella levanto su rostro mientras lo fulminaba con una mirada de furia –Enserio creiste que en 4 años iba a olvidar todos esos recuerdos? PUES TE EQUIVOCAS! YO TE RECORDABA CADA MALDITO DIA, CADA MALDITA NOCHE Y CADA VEZ QUE ME VENIAS A LA MENTE ME REPETIA QUE TODO ERA UNA MENTIRA, TODAS ESAS PROMESAS, ESOS BESOS…Y Y-YO AUN ASI…AUN ASI- una lagrima de coraje salió de sus ojos y soltó al rubio –Aun así… no podía… no podía olvidarte- Edgar se había quedado mirando al suelo, y Loke y Gray quedaron atónitos, nunca habían escuchado esa historia, además BESOS? Ellos sabían que Lucy nunca había tenido novio! Que mierdas xDD -Pero me fui de casa, y decidí olvidarte a ti y a todo mi pasado y encontré a Fairy Tail, ellos es mi nueva familia, ELLOS NUNCA ME TRAICIONAN, NUNCA ME USAN…como tú…- Lucy se llevo sus manos al rostro y al ver sus lagrimas caer, Natsu se interpuso entre ellos dos, en modo de pelea xD

-Maldito, estás haciendo llorar a Lucy y eso no lo puede hacer nadie- Edgar bajo la vista

-Ne Lucy...- Dijo Edgar antes de que Gray lo tomara del hombro y lo golpeara en la cara

-Tú no tienes derecho de llamarla por su nombre- Edgar sonrió –Veo que has conseguido amigos fieles que te quieren, Lucy- El tenia una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, Lucy alzo su mirada mientras Loke la abrazaba tratando de calmarla, contemplo esa sonrisa que tanta nostalgia le traía al recordarla, hace 4 largos años que no la veía –Creo que será mejor que me valla por ahora, Ne Lucy? ,sabes tengo otro trabajo que hacer cerca de aquí, soy un mago- El movió su cabeza para que ella pudiera ver una marca gris de un gremio que no conocía, en su cuello –Pero, no me estoy dando por vencido- la miro seriamente –Porque he pasado este tiempo en soledad total, y si me lo permites algún día te contare toda la verdad que no ha salido de estos labios durante 4 años… porque tú eres la única persona que he amado, Lucy- la sangre en las mejillas de la chica era incontrolable, tantos sentimientos en unos cuantos minutos no era bueno para la salud!, Gray, Natsu y Loke lo veían feo mientras se alejaba

-Creo que nos debes una explicación Lucy- Natsu sonaba molesto

Natsu POV

_Al escuchar "TODAS ESAS PROMESAS, ESOS BESOS…y yo aun así no podía olvidarte" _eso había sido un golpe bajo en el corazón de Natsu… _acaso el corazón de Lucy pertenecía a ese tipo? Ese cara de idiota no es su tipo, a ella le quedaría alguien como yo, después de todo somos compañeros de equipo, por lo que no puedo permitir que ande con cualquier idiota, yo la quiero solo para mi_ (Que pedo con Natsu, ._. no dudo que algún día pase algo así en el anime xD, siempre tan impulsivo, eso lo hace sexy :B .)

-Si… eso creo- Lucy se veía triste

-Lucy, creo que será mejor si tu y yo platicamos después a solas, si necesitas algo no dudes en nombrarme y vendré en seguida, de acuerdo?

-Está bien Loke, gracias- El le beso la frente, a lo que ella se sonrojo y el león miro de reojo a Gray presumiéndole, a lo que él y Natsu respondieron con un gruñido xD, así Loke desapareció, Lucy dejo de lado su rubor para ver a los dos chicos que tenía delante, sería una larga historia.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Fairy Tail o3o, Erza estaba viendo el atardecer cuando…

-Erza, aquí estas

-Oh Mystogan

-Vamos no tienes que llamarme así, estamos solos y no esta Natsu ni Gray que probablemente me golpearían xD – Erza rió y el la tomo de la mano

-Tienes razón- el sonrió –probablemente te golpearían- *a él le cayó una gotita anime* -Pero me alegro de que estés aquí, en este momento Gerard- ella apretó su mano

* * *

-Lissana, te noto muy feliz

-Hehe, sabes que Mira-nee? Voy progresando con Natsu, parece que a el también le gusto n/n – Mira dejo salir un suspiro

-Eso es bueno, pero no te precipites, de acuerdo?

-Lose, Lose! – ella siguió tarareando -Por cierto has visto a Wendy?

-Sí, ella salio a un trabajo con Charle y Happy, es raro verlos juntos

-Wow, eso si que es nuevo

-Sí- las dos siguieron "atendiendo" la barra

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui le dejo xD me emocione en este cap. lo bueno es que ya estoy trabajando en lo que le sigue, la historia de Edgar con Lucy, heheh.

**Erza y Gerard hacen buena pareja? Acéptalo no puedes negarlo :D**

**Natsu al fin se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, y a medias xD, algo lento, no?**

**Esta vez no hay muchas preguntas xD así que todo queda a su imaginación hasta el próximo capitulo :3**

**Nos leemos n.n gracias por seguir mi fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdon por tardar, aquí les dejo el capitulo 6, espero que les guste :3, ahora si me la partí para escribir y que se me ocurriera todo xD **

* * *

**kona kana lee **gracias por leer:3, ya lo podrás saber en este cap. perdon por tardar xP

**X-Jaden-Korr-X **hahaha me encanto tu comentario xD Ya que vi todas tus preguntas, creo que ese día no se me ocurría nada de nada o.o, hahah me mataste con lo de PastelxErzaxJellal xDD pues aver que se me ocurre;B gracias por leer :3

**thehinataxsama **enserio? ya somos 2 xD ya lo continuare mas seguido ntp :3

**MikiMuki **gracias:3 aver si en este capitulo despejas algunas dudas xD, pues no tan a fondo pero saldrán mas xD

Gracias por sus reviews :3, ahora a leer xD que ya de por si me tarde años e.e

* * *

Los tres se encontraban en la casa de la rubia, en su cuarto más específicamente, estaban sentados alrededor de una mesita en el piso

-Y bien?

-Umm…- dio un gran suspiro y comenzó –Todo empezó cuando tenía 14 años, mi madre había fallecido hace 2 años, entonces… yo no me encontraba… tan bien- sonrió levemente mientras los otros dos escuchaban atentos y preocupados a la vez –Mi padre se concentraba mucho en su trabajo para no pensar en mama, ese mismo año hizo negocios con la familia Ashmbert, así, para mantenerse en una buena relación, quisieron arreglar un matrimonio entre el hijo mayor de los Ashmbert y yo… y ese era Edgar

-Tú te ibas a casar con ese bastardo?- Natsu estaba celoso

-Deja que termine idiota, continua Lucy

-Heheh… si se suponía que debía de casarme con el, pero mi padre aun no me lo decía, Edgar empezó a ir a la mansión y pasaba la mayoría de mi tiempo con él, era 2 años mayor que yo… y pasaban los meses… y yo me e- su cara se puso roja y bajo la vista

-Ah?– Gray sonaba confundido por su reacción

–me enamore de él- susurro pero los dos alcanzaron a escuchar, y obviamente Natsu seguía celoso, pero que importaba ella era su compañera y "amiga" que nunca lo abandonaría, o quizás más que eso, por eso él no tenia que preocuparse, puesto que ella era "suya" según él, igualmente Gray estaba celoso y estaba pensando demasiado _Eso fue hace mucho así que no creo que aun lo ame, además, ayer me dijo que estaba enamorada de Natsu, así que eso quiere decir que mi único rival real es el idiota de Natsu, aunque Loke también es un obstáculo, sé que puedo superarlo, pero sus sentimientos por Natsu… se supone que pueda contra ellos?_

-P-pero él no quería casarse, y yo tampoco, en ese entonces éramos algo así como novios, y para mí eso era suficiente, pero nosotros no podíamos hacer nada contra eso…- Sonreía con nostalgia –El conocía todo acerca de mi, de la mansión, de mis padres… siempre iba conmigo aunque estuviera lloviendo, todos los días, y un día quise hacer lo mismo así que fui… a la mansión Ashmbert, y lo escuche todo de su padre… Edgar solo debería mantenerse conmigo mientras se encargaba de robar documentos que pudieran llevar a la quiebra a la compañía Heartfilia, y los consiguió hasta hace poco tiempo, Jajaja me sentí como una idiota en ese entonces, y aun me siento así… el solo me uso para su estúpida conveniencia y la de su familia, por eso escape de casa y decidí olvidarme de todo, no podía con mi padre, en ese momento estaba tan molesta con el que ni siquiera le dije lo que querían, solo me fui… quería olvidar todo, olvidar a Edgar y comenzar de nuevo, y así lo hice…

-Creí que habías dicho que nunca habías tenido novio- Gray estaba un poco aturdido por la gran historia

-A-Ahh… solo me forzaba a no recordarlo hehe…

-Ya veo- él le dedico una sonrisa alentadora

-Y aun amas a ese tipo?- Natsu estaba serio y sus ojos eran cubiertos por su fleco rosa. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe igual que Gray

_Vamos Lucy, no seas estúpida! no te emociones! No es como si eso significara que le gustas, de seguro es otra cosa, el solo debe estar preocupado por mí, su nakama, solo su nakama, además él ama a Lissana, no a mí- _aunque la palabras que se pronunciaba para creerlas le dolían sabía que era la realidad–No- él levanto su rostro de manera que se pudieran apreciar sus ojos

-Entonces está bien- Le sonrió, Gray se sentía aliviado, después de todo no le gustaba Edgar pero molesto a la vez ya que ella le devolvía la sonrisa, SE ESTABAN SONRIENDO Y LO ESTABAN IGNORANDO _que denso soy…_

-Con que de eso se trataba- Loke apareció de la nada sorprendiendo a los presentes –No te preocupes, Lucy- tomo su mano y la beso –Yo estoy contigo- le guiño un ojo, ella se sonrojo y los otros dos lo miraban con ojos de asesinos

-Lucy, yo te a- Natsu no pudo terminar su oración ya que Happy entro por la ventana volando hacia sus brazos

-NATSU! Fairy Tail esta- Happy robo la atención de todos ya que se veía muy asustado –Fairy Tail está en peligro!

-De que hablas que fue lo que paso?- cuestiono el mago de hielo

-No hay tiempo para eso, vamos al gremio!- los cuatro asintieron y Lucy obligo a Loke a regresar

* * *

Iban acercándose al edificio y todo se miraba normal hasta que escucharon el grito de Juvia, se apresuraron a la entrada y Natsu y Gray patearon la puerta para ver una horrible escena… todos los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban en estado de shock o algo así… Erza estaba arrodillada enfrente de la barra y Gerard estaba alado de ella apretando su mano con fuerza, Cana estaba sentada en una mesa mientras sujetaba su cabeza con sus manos, Mirajane y Lissana se encontraban en rodillas al igual que Erza… llorando, Juvia estaba gritando como loca, Wendy estaba bajo una mesa temblando y Charle no dejaba de parpadear como si estuviera viendo una de sus premoniciones, los demás estaban en situaciones similares pero todos con expresión de shock Como si estuvieran presenciando algo horrible, al centro del gremio había dos tipos, uno de ellos solo llevaba una capa negra, pantalones y botas negras, y el otro para arruinar más las cosas ( xD ) era Edgar!

-Que mierdas está pasando aquí! Oe!- Gray les grito obviamente a los únicos que parecían estar bien hay, Edgar volteo pero sus ojos esta vez no eran verdes como hace unas horas, eran rojos carmesí y no tenia expresión alguna en su rostro, seguido de él el otro hombre se giro en torno a ellos mirando con desinterés, tenía una cicatriz en sus dos ojos, parecida a las marcas que se pintan los payasos, pero estas eran cicatrices, su cabello era largo y negro con fleco y dos mechas al frente, y sus ojos azules

-Quiénes son ustedes?- Natsu se puso en modo de pelea, y Gray lo imito después, pero este último se puso enfrente de Lucy, como "protegiéndola"

-Hee, hadas por aquí, hadas por allá- La expresión del tipo pelinegro paso de ser burlona a una sádica –Me fastidian demasiado

-Tch, que quieres decir con eso maldito, no vamos a dejar que le pongas un dedo a nuestro gremio- Natsu realmente estaba cabreado

-Que es lo que quieren?- La voz de la rubia sonaba asustada pero segura a la vez

-Ohh que bueno que preguntas pequeña, hemos venido a hacer nuestro trabajo, y vas incluida en el- No dejo su expresión sádica, y Lucy se sorprendió, la querían a ella? De nuevo estaba pasando lo de la otra vez! El gremio estaba siendo herido por su culpa

-Como si fuera a dejarte imbécil- Gray le grito estrellando su puño contra su otra su palma izquierda con fuerza –No te preocupes Lucy no voy a dejar que te hagan nada- El pelinegro susurro para la chica, la cual lo escucho y miro hacia él

Natsu iba corriendo hacia el desconocido con su puño envuelto en llamas seguro de atacarlo pero él lo esquivo fácilmente

-Edgar- dijo con mucha tranquilidad el tipo, a lo que el rubio asintió aun sin expresión y trono sus dedos, Natsu iba encaminado hacia Edgar pero se detuvo de golpe, sus llamas se apagaron y cayó en el piso en estado de shock como los demás…

-Natsu!- Lucy y Happy gritaron al unísono mientras que Gray se dispuso a atacar, y Lucy invoco a Sagitarius, pero antes de que apareciera, Loke salió a voluntad.

-Porque apareciste tu!

-No voy a dejar a Lucy en manos de estos idiotas, refiriéndose a Natsu y Gray-

El mago de hielo ataco con el martillo y lo estrello contra el pelinegro pero este lo esquivo de nuevo, era rápido realmente

-Puedo ver que terminaremos con éxito nuestro trabajo- le sonrió a Gray, mientras que Loke trataba de golpear al pelinegro en conjunto con el mago de hielo, pero el enemigo simplemente esquivaba todo, mientras Lucy estaba tomando los hombros de Natsu y Happy estaba debajo de él mirando hacia su rostro en estado de pánico

-Ig-neel… L-Lissana- la voz del chico sonaba temblorosa

-Natsu- la chica se preguntaba qué rayos pasaba! Y porque decía el nombre de Igneel y Lissana con tal miedo

Edgar seguía hay parado y Lucy lo miro _Esto no es la realidad, verdad? _El rubio de repente volteo en torno a la chica y sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los de ella haciéndola temblar, su mirada… parecía un demonio, él chasqueo los dedos de nuevo, Loke y Gray se detuvieron, lo que le dio oportunidad al pelinegro de golpear fuertemente a Loke en el estomago provocando que desapareciera ya que él estaba usando su magia para estar ahí, y Gray se viera en el piso teniendo visiones extrañas, como una pesadilla

Lo que veía se veía tan real, el estaba en la cuidad en que fue tomada la vida de sus padres, y ahí enfrente de él se encontraba Deliora, ese maldito monstro -D-Deliora? Qué?-Vio pasar a Ul a través de él, corriendo hacia la bestia con una lanza de hielo -Ul! Espera!-El la siguió gritándole que parara pero su voz parecía no alcanzarla, después vio que Deliora empezaba a golpear a Ul y ella no hacía nada para defenderse, hasta el punto de demacrarla -U-Ul-su mente estaba en blanco todo lo que podía sentir era dolor de ver esa escena era todo tan horrible y tan real, además de impotencia ya que no podía hacer nada, de repente el escenario cambio y se encontraba en un bosque parecía de noche -Are? Dónde estoy?-Enfrente de él se encontraba Lucy recostada en un árbol de los cientos que había _Lucy! _–Lucy dónde estamos?- él se acerco a ella para ver que ella tenía una herida en su estomago tal como la que recibió cuando lo salvo aquella vez –Oe Lucy! Estas bien?- el toco su hombro pero lo traspaso como si fuera irreal _No otra vez! _Lucy presionaba su herida y su respiración era agitada

-G-Gray- dijo la rubia entre jadeos, Gray se alarmo pensando que esta vez era real –Y-yo t-te o… odio- Ella escupió sangre y su herida la estaba haciendo perder demasiada también , el chico quedo atónito con lo que ella había dicho… acaso ella lo odiaba? Sus sentimientos eran similares a los de hace un rato, solo que ahora estaban sus sentimientos de amor al medio, se sentía impotente, aunque ella lo odiara él la salvaría costara lo que costara, pero aun así que ella lo odiara… eso lo destrozaba _Esto no puede estar pasando, Lucy no es capaz de odiar a nadie y Ul… Ul ya está muerta al igual que Deliora! Qué rayos es esto una ilusión?_ –Na-tsu- la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos ella levanto su mano débilmente y de la nada apareció Natsu tomando su mano sin decir nada y la beso, eso definitivamente era el colmo

-Q-QUE? Aléjate de ella maldito imbécil! maldita sea ayúdala no la beses! esta herida!- el solo veía como se besaban con pasión mientras entrelazaban sus dedos pero ella seguía sangrando, Gray cayó hacia atrás de sentón con una mano en la cabeza estirando levemente sus cabellos negros _Esto duele Lucy, el hecho de que me odies, te beses con Natsu y aun te estés muriendo y él no esté haciendo nada por salvarte… eso realmente duele_ de pronto Natsu se alejo de ella para mirarla de lo más normal, ella había perdido el brillo en sus ojos y esto Gray lo noto al instante –Oe… L-Lucy- se levanto y fue hacia donde ella y tomo sus brazos aunque en realidad no estaba tocando nada y él lo sabía, era como un espejismo, -Lucy… Lucy! OE NO PUEDES DEJAR A NATSU LO AMAS RECUERDAS?- su voz cada vez iba perdiendo el volumen –N-no puedes dejarme a mi… yo te amo Lucy- esto último lo susurro mientras que llevaba su cabeza hacia el pecho frio y cubierto de sangre de Lucy, el podía sentir el frio pero no podía sentir su cuerpo físicamente, miro hacia Natsu enojado pero el nombrado simplemente se estaba alejando dejándola muerta recostada en un árbol en medio de un bosque en la noche! Que mierda era eso? Estas visiones lo estaban sacando de quicio

* * *

Mientras que en la realidad -3-

-Q-Que les has hecho?- Lucy miraba a Gray mientras sostenía a Happy en sus brazos, este ultimo temblaba y ella no podía entender el porque

-No te precipites mi querida rubia- el pelinegro se acerco y se hincó en frente de ella tomando un mechón de su cabello –Tenemos mucho tiempo para explicar detalles- sonrió

-Que es lo que quieren de mi?- Lucy golpeo la mano del tipo haciendo que retrocediera, la expresión de la chica era seria, estaba lista para pelear

-Nuestro trabajo ya está hecho- él se levanto girando las llaves de la chica en su dedo

-C-CUANDO?- ella busco las llaves en su cinto y ciertamente no estaban, las tenía ese idiota! _Okey esto es grave Lucy, Loke está fuera de combate, Virgo y Horologium no ayudan mucho en estas situaciones, ellos son los únicos que pasan el portal a voluntad… _

-A Keiko-sama le encantara destrozarte JAJAJAJAJA-

-Keiko? Quién es ella? Y quién eres tú?

-Hee que curiosa es señorita, dejemos los detalles para después, por ahora nos vas a acompañar

-Que te hace pensar que hare eso? Fleuve d'étoiles- Lucy saco su látigo e intento golpearlo pero lo esquivo, es como si él pudiera ver sus movimientos, y en efecto su habilidad era ver el futuro de las personas a corto plazo y de manera completa, a diferencia de Charle que solo veía flashazos, sin embargo Lucy seguía intentando golpearlo o recuperar sus llaves mínimo, hasta que el pelinegro tomo su brazo consiguiendo detenerla

-Que violenta eres, eso me gusta- le susurro en el oído –Pero si no quieres que tus amigos se vuelvan locos de ver las ilusiones que ellos mismos se crean será mejor que cedas y vengas con nosotros– a esto Lucy se quedo mirando como todos sus compañeros estaban al borde de la desesperación –Y si aun así no quieres, tendremos que llevarte a la fuerza… Edgar, encárgate de ella- Edgar asintió y la tomo del cuello levantándola haciendo que ella dejara caer el látigo –No la mates, tenemos que avanzar rápido, puedes dejar a estos idiotas, no podrán hacer movimientos por un rato- empezó a avanzar hacia la salida, seguido de el rubio que sostenía a la chica del cuello con una mano

-E-Edgar- su voz era muy débil y ella luchaba por respirar hasta que cedió, y Edgar la bajo arrastrándola de las muñecas _Lo siento… Fairy Tail… no pude protegerlos_…

* * *

**Por que Edgar tenia los ojos rojos?.-.**

**Que era lo que veían todos?**

**Porque Erza también fue engañada por la ilusión? No uso su ojo derecho?**

**Quien es Keiko? y porque quiere destrozar a Lucy?**

**Donde estaba Levy y Gazille :O?**

**Quien era el tipo de cabello negro y porque presiento que ligara con Lucy en el próximo capitulo?o3o**

**Hay explicaciones detrás de la historia de Edgar y Lucy?**

**Ahora si yo también tengo muchas preguntas xD nos vemos en el próximo capitulo n.n**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayo minna-san : ) ahora si actualice pronto eh:P corto pero continuo xD ahora si la cuenta regresiva comienza! para que termine el fic ! estoy entr capítulos mas, seria de ver xD de mientras espero que les guste este**

**Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-Sensei, lo mio es la historia y los personajes extras:P**

* * *

**dened01 **hay esta :P me pase por unos minutos pero aqui te lo dejo XD espero que te guste y no mueras de curiosidad xD aunque probablemente quedes en las mismas en este capítulo heheh

**HannyuW.F.L** Gracias n.n ntp todo el sufrimiento de Gray valdrá la pena te lo aseguro xD

**lukenoa31 **Gracias :3 espero que te guste este cap!

**Gracias también a los que leen y no comentan :3, si, sé que se sienten culpables e.e xD**

* * *

**Previamente.**

-E-Edgar- su voz era muy débil y ella luchaba por respirar hasta que cedió, y Edgar la bajo arrastrándola de las muñecas _Lo siento… Fairy Tail… no pude protegerlos_… después todo se torno negro

* * *

-Gray-sama- _Escuchaba una voz femenina cerca pero lejos a la vez, que me llamaba, Lucy? No, Lucy no me dice así… Quien? _–Gray-sama! Respóndame por favor! Juvia no sabe que hará sin usted! D: - _Juvia? Aaah Juvia!_

-J-Juvia?- Gray abrió los ojos lentamente y mire a Juvia que tenía los ojos vidriosos por que el mago había respondido a sus llamados después de un buen rato _Qué rayos paso? Solo me recordaba golpeando a un tipo cuando estaba teniendo una pesadilla y…_

-QUE PASO CON LUCY?- Gray tomo a Juvia de los hombros desesperado por cualquier respuesta pero ella en vez de responderle lo abrazo sorprendiéndolo por un momento –Hey Juvia contéstame!- le dijo ya serio y tratando de obtener información porque solo veía a todos en las mismas, algunos estaban tirados en el piso, y otros ya despiertos como Mira, Elfman, Natsu que estaba alado de Lissana, Jet, Droy, Erza que se encontraba sentada en el piso recargada en la barra con Mystogan en su regazo o3o eso era algo nuevo para él, Wendy estaba desmayada por lo que parecía y Charle, Happy y Cana estaban tratando de hacerla despertar, él seguía en brazos de Juvia que lo estaba apretando más fuerte y lloraba al mismo tiempo, mientras que sus ojos recorrieron todo el gremio pero para su desdicha no encontraban ni a Lucy ni a los dos imbéciles que habían causado todo el disturbio

-J-Juvia estaba muy asustada- dijo la peli azul entre jadeos llamando la atención de Gray –Juvia vio como Gray-sama era he-herido de gravedad y… y… waah- ella siguió llorando pero sus palabras fueron procesadas en el cerebro de él pelinegro… _Acaso ella también tuvo una ilusión como la mía?_

-Juvia espera- Gray se aparto de ella –Que está pasando? Que paso con los tipos que estaban aquí?- Juvia bajo la mirada

-Juvia no sabe que paso con ellos… todo estaba normal cuando Juvia vio a esos dos entrar al gremio y uno de ellos trono los dedos y Juvia se vio en una ilusión… pero no podía salir, cuando Juvia despertó todos estaban inconscientes…-

-Y que hay de Lucy? Ella estaba conmigo antes de que yo peleará con… - la voz de Gray bajaba su tono en la cabeza de Juvia… y su mirada cambiaba con seriedad… _Lucy eh? Lucy dijo que ella no era mi rival del amor, pero Gray-sama se preocupa tanto por ella… _-Oe Juvia estas escuchando?

-Juvia no sabe nada, ella probablemente se fue a casa, Gray-sama déjeme tratar sus heridas- Juvia estaba haciendo todo por cambiar el tema y dejar a Lucy de lado

_Que Lucy se fue a casa? Aun cuando todos estábamos inconscientes? Ella no es de ese tipo… _-Eh? Heridas?- la chica asintió y apunto a su brazo que tenía una marca de cuando estaba peleando –Ah, esto no es nada, Juvia encárgate de los demás, tengo que salir un momento- el chico le encargo, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta del gremio _En su casa eh? No estoy muy seguro de eso…_

-G-Gray-sama!- ella intento detenerlo pero él simplemente no la escucho. –Juvia tiene que pensar en algo para que Gray-sama deje de pensar en Lucy, y se fije en Juvia, pero aun así… dónde rayos estará ella?- susurro para ella misma.

* * *

_Como ese idiota de Natsu puede no preocuparse por Lucy? Haa… de seguro le gusta más Lissana después de todo son como prometidos desde la infancia, eso me dejaría el camino libre- _Gray sonrió y después se regaño a sí mismo _No es tiempo de pensar en eso idiota! _mientras corría hacia la casa de la chica después de unos minutos llego y entro como siempre xD pero no la encontró a ella para su suerte, todo estaba como cuando se habían ido, todo igual –Me lleva… Lucy dime donde te encuentras!

* * *

De nuevo en el gremio -3-

-Lissana! despertaste? Estas bien? Te doy agua? Que fue lo que viste?- Natsu no dejaba de hacerle preguntas a la albina apenas consiente, pero cuando cayó en cuenta de que Natsu estaba tan cerca de ella sosteniéndola con sus brazos, se puso completamente roja para la confusión de Natsu xD

-N-Natsu me duele mi cabeza… que paso?

-Es una larga historia, pero Lucy no aparece, estaba esperando que despertaras, pero ahora tengo que ir a buscarla, ne Happy?- al oír la decisión en las palabras de Natsu la chica bajo su rostro asintiendo _No puedo hacer nada contra eso, verdad? El tiene sus amigos… y yo no puedo ponerme celosa solo por eso… eres una idiota Lissana! Lucy puede estar teniendo problemas y tu suenas como una novia resentida y celosa! _Ella levanto su rostro y le dio una sonrisa mientras se ponían los dos de pie

-Aye Sir!

-Entonces nosotros los acompañamos- Erza le dijo apuntando a Jellal que estaba alado de ella ya consiente

Natsu asintió –Vamos!- los tres se dirigieron a las puertas del gremio y al salir se encontraron con Gray recargado en la pared a lado de la puerta

-Yo voy- dijo el mago de hielo integrándose a los demás, seguido de esto salieron en busca de Lucy sin la remota idea del lugar solo sabiendo la marca del gremio que habían visto en el cuello de Edgar aquella vez la cual era una luna con una cruz por el medio, esta marca del gremio Stolen Night y el olor de Lucy según Natsu

* * *

Mientras tanto en un cuarto parecido a una habitación, había una cama, y dos mesitas a ambos lados de la cama, además de un closet, y un espejo pero todo estaba en mal estado, no había luz y parecía una casa embrujada o al menos ese cuarto parecía eso, era de noche y solo entraba un poco de luz que emanaba la luna, si, ahí se encontraba nuestra protagonista, Lucy e.e, esposada por detrás con magia, y desmayada en el suelo bocabajo.

-Ah? Aaj-ajj aa…- Lucy se encontraba tosiendo y tratando de analizar DONDE RAYOS ESTABA! Eso era un verdadero problema… -Donde estoy?- la chica intento levantarse pero cayó de nuevo, es como si estuviera al límite de magia, y las esposas no ayudaban mucho, la vista de Lucy recorrió todo el cuarto, y sintió un escalofrío al ver un esqueleto recostado en la cama –E-Ehh WAAA!- ella se arrastro hasta la pared _Esto no me puede estar pasando D:! okey cálmate Lucy jajajaja, trata de verle el lado bueno solamente estas en una habitación oscura sola con un esqueleto en una cama esposada sin magia y sin tus llaves! Jajajajajajajajaja, es tan lamentable que mi risa es de lastima hacia mi situación! Esto no está nada bien! Necesito salir de aquí rápido o… espera que paso con Edgar y el otro? Y la llamada Keiko que me quería? Además mis llaves? Acuarius me ahogara hasta matarme! Y probablemente use el látigo… el látigo! _*tiembla* _Rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos! Hoy tenía que pagar la renta! Sacaran mis cosas a la calle!_

Lucy seguía en su tren de pensamientos hasta que unos gritos la hicieron bajarse

-Keiko-sama lo ordeno imbécil! Ahora apártate de mi camino- Una voz masculina fue escuchada por Lucy, parecía estar cerca y se parecía a la del pelinegro de hace rato

-Porque me hiciste hacer eso maldito! Xark tu sabes mejor que nadie que la amo y aun así usas tu magia para controlarme! , sabes que yo me uní a Stolen Night solo por Lucy…

Lucy que estaba al otro lado de la puerta sabia que la persona que pronunciaba esas palabras era Edgar pero aun así… por qué? Ella no comprendía nada, acaso a él no le había bastado arruinar su primer amor y de paso llevar a la ruina a su familia, a su padre…

-Si no planeas obedecer a Keiko-sama no tienes por qué estar aquí, yo se que la amas, pero eso no cambia nuestras posiciones, y la tuya es la de un simple miembro del gremio, acostúmbrate

-No entiendes nada…

-Como sea, realmente no me importa, yo solo sigo órdenes, y esa rubia me interesa, es una lástima que esta sea su última noche… de v-i-d-a

-Maldito imbécil!- al parecer se había iniciado una pelea entre los dos de afuera

Lucy temblaba al escuchar esto, es decir ella estaba en graves problemas, si alguien no venía a por ella, definitivamente moriría, solo podía confiar en su condición física y cuando entraran por ella patear y golpear a todos los que se cruzaran en su camino, el problema… las esposas y la falta de información acerca del lugar, ella planeaba una estrategia pero la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando al tipo de negro llamado Xark de pie y a Edgar en el piso inconsciente, la mirada del pelinegro la recorrió de pies a cabeza, y eso levanto el pánico de la chica pero decidió esperar el momento perfecto para patearlo en los bajos XD y correr para donde fuera, mientras no se encontrara a la tal "Keiko" todo estaba relativamente bien

-L-u-c-y-chan- él le sonrió ampliamente –Es hora-

-Hora de qué?

-No seas impaciente rubia, pronto lo descubrirás, y si es que vives para contarme como te fue jajajajajajajaja!

-Tus chistes no me dan risa

-Jajajaja es porque no son chistes pequeña, es risa de masoquista, eres un poco lenta después de todo…

-No me dicen tu, ahora dime donde están mis llaves?

-Tch, para que te contesto si al fin y al cabo todos tus espíritus serán ahora de Keiko-sama

-Eh? Es una maga celestial?

-Te lo dije si eres lenta

-Cállate ¬¬

-Como sea, es hora de que te lleve, o al que le cortaran la cabeza es a mí

-Eh?- El mago la tomo por la cintura y la cargo en su hombro –Bájame!- le reprochaba mientras trataba de bajarse la falda con las manos esposadas, probablemente se le estaba viendo todo ._.

-Sueñas rubia, además… pesas más de lo que aparentas *gota en la cabeza*

-COMO DICES ESO! Moo!- chilló mientras pataleaba en el pecho de Xark

-Jajajaa, me empiezas a caer bien rubia, pero dependes de mi vida ahora, es una lástima que no nos volvamos a ver

Lucy guardo silencio mientras iban subiendo unas escaleras, toda la casa tenía el mismo aspecto que el cuarto inicial en el que se encontraba Lucy –Ne, por qué Edgar se unió a este gremio?

-La verdad no lo sé a fondo, pero siempre hablaba de vengar su pasado, en especial a su padre, y no sé si deba decirte esto, pero el siempre hablaba de ti como si fueras la gran cosa jajajaja! Ahora veo a que se refería ese imbécil

-Heee, así que vengar su pasado…- susurro para ella misma

De la nada Xark se detuvo frente una puerta de color negro con adornos plateados, probablemente la única en buen estado de las que había en todo el lugar –Aquí es, suerte rubia, tal vez algún día nos veamos de nuevo… - dijo el hombre un poco triste por su despedida, aunque la rubia decidió desconfiar de todo en ese lugar, incluyendo a Edgar y a ese tipo, que había herido a sus amigos, él la bajo de su hombro dejándola de pie a su lado para después abrir la puerta y empujarla dentro

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en un bosque cercano a la locación de Lucy se encontraban Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mystogan en realidad Jellal xD y Happy

-Tsk, debería estar por aquí- Gray estaba desesperado por encontrar con el paradero de Lucy y golpear a los responsables hasta que cayeran desmayados

-Cálmate Gray, si nos precipitamos no encontraremos nada

-Ha, dime eso a mí Erza, si Natsu va como a 20 metros delante de nosotros

-Miren- Mystogan estaba sobre la rama de un árbol observando –Veo unas ruinas y hay una escultura de luna con una cruz atravesándola, ese debe ser el lugar- Apunto hacia un lugar no muy lejos, los otros dos se apresuraron para alcanzar a Natsu y de paso llegar hasta el lugar.

* * *

**Grrr! Quién es Keiko?**

**Los magos de Fairy Tail lograran salvar a Lucy?**

**Porque Keiko quiere las llaves de Lucy?**

**Porque Erza tenía a Mystogan alias Jellal en su regazo?o_O**

**Serán ciertas las suposiciones de Gray, y a Natsu le gusta mas Lissana?  
**

**Que trama Juvia?D:**

**Levy y Gajeel siguen desaparecidos junto con Lily haciendo el mal tercio? XD**

**respuestas en el próximo capítulo:B no se olviden de comentar n.n , Hasta entonces!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

****Dioooooos perdonenme por no subir! no manches ahora si me pase de lanza xDD tuve unos problemas horribles y luego exámenes x_x ,no comentaré reviews para subirlo más rapido pero **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!** ES MUY GENIAL QUE COMENTEN! ME DAN INSPIRACIÓN Y GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y UNOS ME HACEN REÍR xD hahaha gracias:3! cuidense, **en estos días actualizo Por su felicidad nos vemos:)**

* * *

PREVIAMENTE

–Aquí es, suerte rubia, tal vez algún día nos veamos de nuevo… - dijo Xark, él la bajo de su hombro dejándola de pie a su lado para después abrir la puerta y empujarla dentro.

.

-Miren- Mystogan estaba sobre la rama de un árbol observando –Veo unas ruinas y hay una escultura de luna con una cruz atravesándola, ese debe ser el lugar- Apunto hacia un lugar no muy lejos, los otros dos se apresuraron para alcanzar a Natsu y de paso llegar hasta el lugar.

* * *

-AAh- grito levemente Lucy mientras mantenía el equilibrio -Y ahora que?- Todo era estúpidamente extraño empezando por el lugar, aunque la puerta hacia parecer al interior un lugar bien decorado, era todo lo contrario, era inmensa, y en resumen toda la habitación estaba derrumbada, partes de columnas por todos lados, y al centro al final del lugar un sillón rojo que parecía muy lujoso, con una mujer de cabellos rubios como el oro recostada sobre el, muy impresionante a decir verdad. La chica tenia la mirada perdida la pared y al sentirse observada giro sus ojos bicolores a Lucy que seguía viéndola.

-Viniste- dijo la misteriosa chica sin cambiar su expresion de nada

-Realmente no quería venir sabes, asi que... quién eres?

Ante esta pregunta la chica se sorprendió levemente pero la disimulo al instante -No te culpo, tu y yo nunca nos conocimos, pero por alguna razón, el destino cruzo nuestros caminos... Lucy Heartfilia, por alguna razón las circunstancias me han arrastrado a traerte a este lugar, por alguna razón tendremos que arreglar asuntos pendientes... Esa desdichada razón... es Edgar- Lucy estaba sorprendida, mas de lo que lo había hecho desde que llego ahí.

-No has contestado mi pregunta, quien eres? y que tiene que ver Edgar?

-Mhh, mi nombre es Mashiro Keiko, una simple maga de espíritus celestiales, como tu... te contare una historia, ya que veo que no lo sabes, o si lo sabes y te haces la desentendida-

* * *

_Retornando al pasado Hace 3 años_

_Lucy y Edgar solían verse a diario, pero la realidad esta por ser descubierta, Keiko, la clave del problema hace 4 largos años, el incidente que provoco que los destinos de Lucy y Fairy Tail se cruzaran formando una nueva historia...:_

_Era primavera, una hermosa estación del año y en un jardin lleno de flores, se encontraban dos personas recostadas, una chica de cabellos rubios cual oro reflejados con la luz del sol, Keiko, y alado de ella un chico rubio de claros ojos azules como el cielo que los iluminaba y era su espectáculo en ese momento, Edgar, tomados de las manos._

_-Sabes Keiko... eres una persona muy especial para mi y quisiera... saber si quieres...- la rubia se sorprendió -ser mi novia?-_

_Ella solo sonrió y se lanzo hacia él abrazándolo -Claro que si- El sonrió y se besaron dulcemente_

_Todo se veía perfecto en ese momento, sin saber que todos estaban siendo engañados._

_Hace 2 años..._

_-Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido Lucy, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- Ella sonreía, el sonreía. __Un dia de primavera como cualquier otro, sin saber que __esa sería la ultima vez que cruzarían miradas..._

___Meses después_

_-Nunca había estado tan feliz! Edgar y yo nos casaremos!- decía una Keiko con un vestido largo café, esponjado de los hombros con encajes blancos, una diadema café también con encajes blancos en ambos lados, así como unas botas y medias negras de rayas, que giraba sobre las flores del jardín de su amada casa, o mas bien mansión, ya que su familia era una de las mas reconocidas, y sus padres eran muy amados por las personas, por su amabilidad con toda la cuidad. -Por fin mi sueño se hará realidad a lado Edgar! y el dejara de ver a esa chica que se cree linda solo por ser la hija de la familia mas rica de aquí, le habré ganado yeah! Estas feliz también mama?-_

_-Claro que si hija, verte feliz es lo mejor que me puede pasar en la vida- Una mujer de cabellos rubios así mismo, vestida de blanco con café con un vestido similar al de Keiko pero con mas bordados, se encontraba alado de la pequeña sonriendo._

_._

_Mientras en la mansion Heartfilia,_

_-Edgar no ha venido hoy, Maria?_

_-No señorita Lucy_

_-Puedes decirle al chofer que me lleve con él?_

_-Primero consulte a su padre señorita Lucy_

_-No es necesario, Maria has lo que te pido, por favor- le pidió sonriendo_

_-Como usted ordene_

_La chica hizo una sonrisa de medio lado al pensar que seria la primera vez que lo visitaría, y así llego hasta el lugar, era un día nublado, la peor indicación de que es un mal día, por aparentes razones._

_-Buenas Tardes, he venido a ver a Edgar- dijo Lucy con un tono muy feliz_

_-Claro señorita, pase, se encuentra en la habitación de la derecha al fondo._

_-Gracias_

_Ella avanzo hasta tal habitación, pero antes de llegar a la dicha habitación, escucho la voz de Edgar y sin querer la conversacion de él con su padre, a punto de llamar a la puerta se detuvo ante tales palabras._

_-Aun no has conseguido nada? Llevas casi un año haciendo esto!_

_-Lo siento mucho padre, ya se la ubicación del documento, ayer hice que me lo dijera Lucy, esta tarde iré a la mansión Heartfilia a verla, lo tomare mientras nadie me ve, te lo prometo_

_-Eso espero, sobre la señorita Mashiro, p__arece que su familia ha aprobado el matrimonio. __Así que te casaras con ella en otoño_

_Lucy escucho como Edgar sonrío -Como ordene- Si, ese fue el final que comenzó todo, no lo podía creer, y no queria saber mas, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin control. Solo corrio hacia la puerta de la entrada, las sirvientas le preguntaban que le sucedía pero ella continuaba corriendo, salio para entonces estaba lloviendo, llego hasta el chofer que la llevara de vuelta, llegando se encerró en su cuarto, y siguió llorando preguntándose que había sucedido? porque no lo había notado? Porque jugaban con ella por dinero y papeles? No solo sus amistades eran por interés, las personas mas cercanas a ella también lo eran._

_._

_Esa tarde Edgar fue a con Lucy, pero ella no lo recibió..._

_._

_Esa noche, Keiko y Edgar hablaban, y a ella se le ocurrio sacar el tema de Lucy, la chica que ella sabia que el visitaba a diario_

_-Ne, Que es ella de ti, parece una chica solitaria?_

_-Keiko..._

_-Sabes que odio los secretos, solo dímelo- ella se miraba preocupada por su respuesta_

_-Yo... no lose, ella es según lo que se, muy importante para mi_

_-Y-Ya veo- La chica bajo la mirada, sabía que tenia que salir de ahí, o él la vería llorando solo por una cosa como esa, levanto la mirada intentando un plan -sabes... hoy prepare un pastel te gustaría comer un poco?- le dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Ella se entero- Los ojos de Edgar se volvieron rojos carmesí haciendo que Keiko se asustara y alejara paso a paso_

_-E-Edgar?! que sucede?_

_-Ella se entero de que me casare contigo... ella me terminara por eso- El chico no tenia expresión al inicio de su cambio de color de ojos, pero en ese momento se miraba preocupación en su rostro._

_Keiko se quedo sin palabras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, y su corazón dolía como no tenia una idea, solo salio corriendo con todas sus fuerzas de ese lugar. quería irse, eso era todo lo que quería hacer._

_. . ._

_2 Meses después de estos sucesos._

_Lucy escapo de casa, y se encontró con Natsu_

_Los padres de Keiko murieron a causa de incendio y aprendio magia por su cuenta. Entro a el guild Stolen Night._

_Edgar... su historia aun es un misterio en este capitulo:P_

_Regresando al hoy_

* * *

Natsu, Gray, Erza y Jellal habían llegado al lugar, era una construccion en ruinas, con una escultura de una luna con una cruz atravesándola, y en esta el nombre del gremio, Stolen Night.

-Este lugar es horrible

-Concuerdo contigo Jellal

-Esos dos no descansaran hasta encontrarla, cierto?

-Nosotros haremos lo mismo

-Tienes razón- Titania y Jellal se sonrieron de lado y continuaron siguiendo a Natsu y Gray que se encontraban por entrar al edificio.

* * *

-Q-Que Edgar QUE?- Lucy no sabia si estaba enojada, engañada o triste por la GRAN historia que acababan de contarle.

-Se que es difícil de creer en estos momentos...- Le dijo la chica que seguía cómodamente recostada en el sillón -Pero tendremos que aclarar estos asuntos...

-De que asuntos hablas?

-De Edgar, por supuesto

-Explícate

-Hmm... Edgar te prefirió a ti todo el tiempo, el me engaño contigo y no s-

-Espera! nos engaño a las dos!

-No seas estúpida, tengo mis razones para saber quien fue la engañada aquí, y esa fui yo. Tu arruinaste toda mi felicidad junto con Edgar, y justo ahora tengo tanto vacío en mi corazón que necesito que algo lo llene...- Keiko se levanto de su asiento, llevaba puesto un top café, una falda marrón, medias negras de rayas, botas cafés, y su diadema negra, al igual que antes. Empezó a caminar en dirección a Lucy, y lentamente alzo sus brazos a la altura de su hombros y rápidamente atrajo dos espadas que se encontraban por alguna parte de la gran habitacion, una la lanzo hacia Lucy, la cual quedo enterrada en el piso, sorprendiéndola, y Keiko tomo la otra -Tengamos un duelo, si gano, tomare tus llaves, a Edgar y al hombre que ocupe tu corazón en este momento, tal como lo hiciste tu... si tu ganas... quiero que acabes con mi existencia.

-D-De que rayos hablas? Cuando dije que estaba de acuerdo en pelear contigo? y en un duelo de espadas?!

-Cuando dije que tenias la opción de decidir? Te he traído desde lejos para tener este duelo, solo asi podre llenar el vació dentro de mi... de otra manera, solo así podre descansar en paz

-No estas hablando en serio!

-Me empieza a irritar esa actitud tuya de no creer lo que te dicen

-Es que haces todo muy extraño! yo no estoy peleando por Edgar! yo ya lo supere! no necesito pelear contigo y mucho menos matarte!- Keiko soltó una mirada sorprendida, y exploto por las palabras de Lucy.

-PERO YO NO LO HE HECHO!- La rubia corrió hacia Lucy tomando la espada en sus manos, dando un ataque frontal, sin titubeos, Lucy lo esquivo tirándose al suelo, ya que aun estaba atada por las esposas, Keiko fue a dar unos metros mas lejos, y en seguida volteo hacia Lucy con la misma cara apacible de antes, que solo era una fachada desde el punto de vista de la rubia. -Pelea enserio...

-No lo haré!

-Estoy vengando muchas cosas con esta pelea! estas ofendiéndome si no peleas enserio kuso!- La chica seguía intentando atacar a Lucy, y a decir verdad tenia una muy buena técnica con la espada, pero Lucy llevaba la desventaja... sin poder mover sus manos libremente, si no hacia algo, posiblemente le arrebatarían muchas cosas de un tiro empezando por su vida _Piensa en algo Lucy!_

-Si no haces algo morirás, y no estoy dispuesta a ayudar a mi enemigo- Keiko logro atrapar a Lucy con la espada, y pasando desapercibida poniéndole el tacón de su bota derecha sobre la suya, causando que Lucy cayera al piso bocabajo como varias veces anteriores.

-Ghh- Lucy solo pudo sentir la punta de la espada en su cuello cortando milímetro por milímetro, y su cuerpo se congelo

-Es todo... ES TODO?- Si, cualquiera diría que Keiko era una persona bipolar en extremo ._. , levanto su espada y la pateo, antes rompiendo sus esposas - DAME LO QUE TIENES! SE QUE QUIERES HERIR A LA PERSONA QUE TE ARREBATO A EDGAR! VAMOS! MUESTRAMELO MUÉSTRAME TU PODER LUCY HEARTFILIA! O MATARÉ A LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTÁN ENTRANDO AL EDIFICIO BUSCANDOTE-

Lucy se levanto y corrió hacia la espada insertada en el piso hace unos momentos por Keiko, la tomo y la blandió contra ella -Si no vienes, yo iré!- dijo la rubia con un tono serio pero inseguro

-Eso esta mejor- le dijo sonriendo, y así comenzaron a chocar espadas...

* * *

Xark seguía detrás de la puerta dorada en la que luchaban Lucy y Keiko, miro a su reloj de mano -Ya va siendo hora- dijo esto en un tono serio y triste a la vez, y así avanzo por el pasillo de donde vino -Keiko-sama.-

* * *

-AAAAH- Keiko iba con todo hacia Lucy -No perderé!- chocaron espadas de nuevo...

-Tsk yo tampoco, no dejare que le hagas daño a mis amigos de nuevo- Realmente Lucy era muy torpe con la espada a diferencia de Keiko que lo hacia sin problemas, _¿porque nunca le pedí unas clases a Erza? Rayos._ Mientras luchaban Keiko lograba cortarla cada que tenia oportunidad, Lucy realmente no quería herirla, pero eso estaba yendo lejos, es decir, ella había decidido pelear contra ella.

Habían pasado alrededor de 15 minutos, las dos estaban cansadas, pero Lucy había recibido mas daño en la pelea, tenia cortes en la cara, las piernas, los brazos y uno un poco profundo en el abdomen, Keiko por su parte estaba agotada, estaba dando todo de si, las dos continuaban en posición de pelea mientras respiraban agitadamente y se miraban, la sangre de parte de las heridas de Lucy se hacia presente. -Ya e-estas can-sada?- le dijo Keiko en un tono burlón.

-M-mira qui...en lo di...ce- Lucy a pesar del dolor, sabía que era una batalla del todo o nada, debía hacer entrar a la chica en razón antes de que hiciera una locura a los demás o a ella misma. Estaba pensando en una estrategia y en eso la puerta se abrió de pronto, sorprendiéndolas a las dos -LUCY!- Si, eran ellos, Gray y Natsu.

-LUCY TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?- le grito Gray mientras se acercaba corriendo a ella

-Maldita tu le hiciste eso a Lucy?- Le interrogaba Natsu enojado a la chica de cabellos rubios

Lucy y Keiko seguían viéndose, ignorando a los chicos que recién llegaron -Vaya, parece que me han ahorrado el tiempo de buscarlos- le dijo Keiko sonriendo. Lucy sabia a lo que se refería, el trato

-MUERAN! MALDITA SEA!- Grito Keiko mientras corría a tomar su vida con la espada que empuñaba, apuntando a Gray, el chico obviamente iba a defenderse, pero el ver a Lucy bloquear el ataque de la chica fue nuevo para él.

-...Natsu, Gray...- Dijo la rubia sorprendiendo a los nombrados -espe...ren, esta es mi pelea...-

-De que hablas Lucy?!- reprocho Natsu

-No podemos dejar esto así! mira como estas! no puedes ni hablar bien!- le dijo Gray haciendo énfasis en sus heridas

-MUEVANSE!- grito Lucy mientras escondía su mirada -YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE ESTO, así que no me ofendan y no se entrometan en esta pelea... por favor...-

Gray y Natsu se miraron sin entender el significado de las palabras de Lucy, mientras ella hizo retroceder a Keiko con su espada haciéndole una herida en su mejilla... -No puedo creerlo, eres de esa clase de persona Lucy Heartfilia, la que se preocupa por sus amigos antes que de una misma, haz superado mis expectativas-

-Ca...llate rayos-

-No te preocupes acabaremos con esto pronto- la expresión de Keiko paso de burlona a completamente seria y en un parpadear de ojos habría golpeado a Lucy con la empuñadura de su espada en la herida del abdomen haciéndola escupir sangre

-LUCY!- Gritaron ambos al unisono preocupados por la chica

* * *

Mientras afuera del gremio se encontraban Erza y Jellal iniciando un enfrentamiento contra Xark el cual los estaba esperando...

* * *

Próximo Capítulo:

**Qué pasará con Lucy?**

**Quien ganara la pelea?**

**Donde esta Edgar?**

**Que hay detrás de la historia de Edgar?**

**Todo esto en el próximo capítulo;)**

**Sayonara!:3**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLAAAAAAAA** a todos:3 **ANTES QUE NADA GOMENASAI T-T TARDE DEMASIADO ESTA VEZ **pero ya les prometo no tardar tanto n.n' espero les guste :3 cuídense se acerca el final! Perdonen mi falta de inspiración T-T

AHORA SI DEVUELVO REVIEWS AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO:3! sin más a leer sé que están ansiosos:p

* * *

-Dialogos-

Cosas que pasan, descripciones, bla bla:P

_Pensamientos, bla bla, nose porque lo pongo si ya se lo saben xD en fin ._._

* * *

**PREVIAMENTE!**

-MUEVANSE!- grito Lucy mientras escondía su mirada -YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE ESTO, así que no me ofendan y no se entrometan en esta pelea... por favor...-

Gray y Natsu se miraron sin entender el significado de las palabras de Lucy, mientras ella hizo retroceder a Keiko con su espada haciéndole una herida en su mejilla... -No puedo creerlo, eres de esa clase de persona Lucy Heartfilia, la que se preocupa por sus amigos antes que de una misma, haz superado mis expectativas-

-Ca...llate rayos-

-No te preocupes acabaremos con esto pronto- la expresión de Keiko paso de burlona a completamente seria y en un parpadear de ojos habría golpeado a Lucy con la empuñadura de su espada en la herida del abdomen haciéndola escupir sangre

-LUCY!- Gritaron ambos al unisono preocupados por la chica

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

-AAAAhhgghhh...aa- grito la rubia a causa del dolor que le provocaba el ser herida en donde ya de por si tenia una herida dolorosa, dejo caer la espada que empuñaba y se llevo sus manos a su abdomen. -M...maldita...sea- _Esto duele demasiado... Si no termino esto rápido, probablemente caiga inconsciente por la sangre que estoy perdiendo, o por mas golpes... odio romper las reglas pero esto es una guerra..._

Gray y Natsu atacaron salvajemente a Keiko, pero ella simplemente impulso su fiel espada hacia atrás y esquivo fácilmente sus ataques, pareciera que esa arma suya estuviera maldita, o fuera especial, ya que la protegía de todo, Lucy por su parte cayo de senton al piso, y seguía presionando su nueva herida, mientras que en su mano derecha aparecieron dos rayos de luz, los cuales nadie noto mas que ella, _Gracias Loke_ subió su mirada la que recientemente miraba hacia el piso y se levanto como pudo, llamando la atención de los dos chicos que trataban de atacar a la rubia de ojos bicolor, y de esta ultima.

-Lucy! no te muevas!- Le grito un preocupado Gray, pero la cara preocupada de Natsu definitivamente era mas convincente xD

-Creo que alguien es muy resistente por aquí, pero si crees que estas lista puedes venir cuando quieras- dijo Keiko mientras esbozaba una sonrisa bastante macabra.

La rubia seguía caminando lentamente hacia su contrincante y pronto Keiko comienza a correr en torno a ella, Gray se opone entre las dos, pero la mujer de ojos bicolor lo sobre pasa saltando por encima de él, y continua hacia su victoria, Lucy sonríe de lado hacia Gray que la miraba preocupado, Mientras que Natsu mira hacia Keiko con un odio hacia ella, y hacia el mismo también como podía dejar que le pasaran esas cosas a Lucy? Definitivamente era un idiota, intento correr hacia Keiko para alcanzarla, pero Lucy se le adelanto, ella corrió con todo lo que tenía y dio un golpe al aire, el cual brillo por todo el lugar, cegando a Keiko por un momento, Lucy aprovecho para golpear su mano derecha la cual sostenía su espada, haciéndola soltarla y rodar por el piso, y finalmente la mirada de Keiko se abrió en una que Lucy no pensó ver antes de cambiar el marcador... y ganar. Su mirada reflejaba preocupación y tristeza, una muy profunda, ni siquiera era odio... ella se sentía sola... muy sola.

Antes de que Lucy la golpeara nuevamente una sombra se atravesó rápidamente, llamando la atención de las dos rubias. Tomando de la cintura a Keiko y llevándola unos metros lejos. Lucy miro en torno a ellos, al igual que Gray y Natsu, los cuales seguían sin saber que rayos. Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron como platos... Era Edgar.

-EDGAR QU!- Grito Lucy pero su estúpida herida la hizo caer, Natsu que estaba más cerca corrió hacia ella atrapándola y bajando poco a poco hasta quedar en el piso.

De pronto se escucho una explosión y se pudo ver a Xark volando de una pared a otra, Y en el hoyo de la pared a Erza apuntando con una lanza a este ultimo, junto con Jellal a su lado, Lucy se sorprendió al ver esto y trato de ir hacia Xark, pero su cerebro y la mano de Natsu no la dejaron ni siquiera pararse.

-Que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto firmemente Erza

-Lo mismo queremos saber todos- Le contesto Gray harto de las intrigas, Erza miro hacia Lucy y se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en el mejor estado, esto la molesto y salto en frente de Natsu y Lucy.

-Acaso nadie me planea contestar?!

-Erza...- susurro Lucy

-Natsu llevatela de aquí, que volará sangre

-No- se escucho una voz masculina que llamo la atención de todos.

-Xark...- dijo Keiko sin emoción alguna

-DILES TODO BASTARDO! DILES QUE FUE LO QUE PASO DESDE EL COMIENZO! PORQUE LAS QUIERES SEGUIR engañando a las dos... Keiko-sama... y LUCY NO SE MERECEN ESTO

Edgar bajo la mirada, y Keiko lo miraba de reojo -De quien hablas Xark?

-Del idiota que esta alado de ti por supuesto!

-Edgar no tiene nada que decir, y aunque lo tuviera no lo dirá en frente de todas estas gentes!- La chica tronó sus dedos y los ojos de Edgar se tornaron vacíos de nuevo, sin expresión alguna. Xark apretó los dientes _De nuevo no quieres escuchar la realidad? Keiko_

-Espera! que fue lo que hiciste?- le pregunto Lucy a la otra rubia. La cual levanto su mano y al igual que las espadas, aparecieron las llaves de Lucy -Mis llaves!-

-Hey! porque esa mujer tiene tus llaves Lucy?!- le pregunto Gray dispuesto a recuperarlas

Lucy bajo su mirada un poco, _Esto es una estupidez... ni siquiera puedo hacerme responsable de la batalla que acepte contra Keiko... soy una idiota _rió levemente _Ella tiene mis llaves, nunca tuve oportunidad de ganar sin una comprobación. Y ahora todos están involucrados... soy tan inútil, tan inútil que nunca me di cuenta de esto o quizás si lo sabía y nunca quise verlo? _continúo riendo como masoquista_ Tan estúpida que nunca me di cuenta de lo que ahora estaba sucediendo, pero es tiempo... es tiempo de cambiar -_Lucy?- le llamo Natsu preocupado por verla así, eso la saco de sus pensamientos, y se dio cuenta de que una leve lágrima salía de su ojo. La retiró, y se levanto poco a poco con ayuda de Natsu, mientras que Gray, Erza, Jellal y hasta Xark el cual seguía estampado en la pared xD la miraban confundidos.

Ella camino hacia Keiko -Q-Que? Yo he ganado el trato, tus llaves y tu persona especial... yo los...- Lucy seguía caminando firme y con una expresión de satisfacción, Edgar levanto su mirada a pesar de estar en un estado extraño parecido a la inconsciencia.

-L-Lucy...- Pronuncio muy apenas, y ella esbozo una sonrisa sincera hacia él, Keiko miraba lo que pasaba sin entender. Mientras que Erza y Jellal miraban expectantes y despreocupados. Y Gray y Natsu no entendían que pasaba.

Lucy se acerco lo suficiente hasta el chico y levanto su mano hacia su mejilla, rozándola suavemente a lo que Gray y Natsu hicieron una cara de molestia -Yo sé... sé que nunca me amaste, y que nunca lo harás... y sé que yo nunca te deje de amar, nunca te olvide... Es... algo triste, no crees? pero... hoy ya no es lo mismo, porque... puedo recordar el pasado, y ninguna lagrima sale de mis ojos- le dijo sonriendo y sorprendiéndolo, mientras que una lagrima se escapo de su ojo y corrió lentamente por su mejilla, tomo la mano de Lucy con la suya y la sostuvo con fuerza juntandola con la otra suya.

-L-Lucy yo... yo te ame!- Al escuchar esto, los ojos de Keiko se abrieron como platos, acaso la realidad que nunca quiso ver, la realidad que quiso superar...

Lucy al contrario sonrió y le dijo -Estas hablando en pasado... así que las lágrimas por mi terminan aquí, no me importa saber que fue lo que paso en el pasado, ya que no podemos quedarnos ahí- La chica le dio la espalda al chico y tomo sus llaves, que sostenía Keiko aun sin captar la situación y le susurro -Empate-

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS EN LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS :D! perdonen por no responder pero ya saben... la vida ._. y las cosas que te quitan la vida(?) e.e en fiiiiin xD GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A LOS QUE LEEN Y NO COMENTAN, Y A LOS QUE MARCAN FAVS n.n, también quiero agradecer a las canciones que me dan inspiración, y a mi profe de mate que siempre me aburre y me da ideas para escribir e_e wuuu

**dened01** Gracias espero te haya gustado:)!

**lukenoa31** Hahaha pues Gray y Loke ya salieron!:P espero te guste

**kona** **kana** **lee** Muchas gracias!:D hahah si, definitivamente Juvia trama algo ._. bueno eso ya se vera en los siguientes caps:P gracias por seguir la historia!:) espero no decepcionarte jejej

**Lucyheartfilia1** Hahahaha Happy siempre metiendo cizaña xD! me leiste la mente xD! pues aquí esta en este cap:P

**X-Jaden-Korr-X** HAHAHAHA tu review me mato de risa xDD, pues porque tengo que hacer que Gray le gane a Natsu! pero Natsu también tiene sus momentos o3o lo de Juvia pues ya se verá que planea, HAHAH Edgar si... es algo estupido:P pero tiene sus razones x3 GRACIAS por seguir la historia:3, y en cuanto a lo de el beso mientras se estaba desangrando xD fue para hacerlo mas dramático :P hahahah, espero que te gusten estos caps

**TheHinata** hahaha muchas gracias!:3 espero la sigas leyendo^^

**lia1413** Gracias:D! perdón por demorar tanto jeje, espero que te guste

**gloriythaa99** xD perdón por la tardanza! gracias por leer y comentar:D este será mas largo lo prometo xD,

**sayuki yukimura **hahaha obvio! por ahí va x3 solo hay que darle tiempo a la trama:3 espero que te guste, gracias

**barbiea1000 **hahahahahaha ya somos 2 xD pero pues ya ves :c hahaha espero que te guste!:)

**MamoriI-AnexakiI** xD Muchas gracias! hahaha Graylu total ftw xD Perdon por la tardanza haha!

**ami-chan** perdon xD no había tenido inspiración ni tiempo e.e en fin, gracias por leer!:3

**Isanatz **Muchas gracias!:D ntp terminara así e.e lo prometo hahah gracias por leer!

**michellechibi **Aquí te dejo el 9:B muchas gracias!*-*


End file.
